Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by JoJo2604
Summary: How will Smithy survive when he is back in prison? Smithy/Stevie featuring Mickey. Some violence and mild sexual references in later chapters, with strong language through out. Please read and review. hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Inspector Smith woke with a start as his alarm began sounding round his room, he sat up reaching over to the small device and switched it off, rubing his eyes, he climbed from the bed. His room was dark, he could just make out the outline of the door,  
>as he made his way towards it. At five thirty on a cold december morning he would much rather still be in bed but he was due in work at seven, he made his way to the bathroom, he pushed his hand through his short brown hair, eventually resting it on his chin where his day old stubble prickled at his fingers. He rubed his eyes trying to wake himslf a bit before switching the shower on. Downstairs he made his way to the kitchen, switching the kettle on and popping two slices of bread into the toaster. Once at work he made his way to his office, plonking down in his seat he glanced up to the knock that sounded the room, he hadnt even been in ten minutes and he was in demand all ready. "Jo... what can I do for you?" he smiled. Jo moved into the office pushing the door closed behind her, she glanced over his handsome features, realising how tierd he looked, something obviously kept him awake at night. "DI Manson wants to see you asap Smithy" she smiled. Smithy in return nodded as he stood from his seat, "Ok... thanks Jo".<p>

He climbed the stairs to CID, he wanted a nice relaxing day but obviously Neil had other plans for him. He pushed the door open and glanced around the room. Terry and Banksy were sitting at there desks, their heads deep in paperwork. Grace smiled as she passed making her way from the room, he made a mental note at how empty CID was but then again it was half seven on a saturday morning, it was nothing unusal for the team to be late. Standing outside Neils door he was surprised to hear the amount of voices from within. He knocked gently before being called into the room. He glanced at the occupants of the room, Neil was sat in his chair, with a large bulky folder in his hands. Jack sat oppisite, smiling sincerley at him. Mickey and Stevie lent against the far wall, Mickey was glancing to the ground, while Stevie flashed him a huge grin, he and Stevie were close they had a lot of unsolved chemistry. As he closed the door he noticed her face turn to worry. Jack stood from his chair and gestured to it. "Sit down Inspector Smith". Smithy glanced around the four people before resting into the chair. Neil produced a photo from his file passing it too Smithy. "This is Rob Stanford..." he began. Smithy glanced at the photo, the man before him had a mess of dark brown hair, much like Smithys after a hard day. His face was smiling slightly, Smithy couldnt help but think how cockey he looked. "What has he done?" he smiled glancing back up to Neil. "He is running a drug ring in Longmarsh prison... three inmates have died because he is supplying dodgey drugs, one was only eighteen... he was due out next month". Smithy nodded "Ok... so where do uniform come into it?" Smithy asked, he couldnt quite work out why he had been called up so urgently. Neil sighed "They dont..." Jack moved foward and Neil took this as his indication to back away. "Smithy... Im going to cut to the chase... this man needs to be stopped" he paused while Smithy glanced to the photo once again. "We want to send someone undercover in the prison to befriend him so we can get enough intell to bring him down" he continued. Smithy nodded, glancing up between the four people whos eyes were fixated on him. His eyes widened as they caught Jacks "What me?". Jack nodded "Smithy you have been there.. you know what prison is like..." Smithy nodded "Yeah its hell". Jack smiled "we know you can handle it... you would be given a new identidy and will be on a different wing to last time.. there is no one that will reconise you as a police officer". Smithy glanced between the three men before his eyes rested on Stevie, the worry that etched accross her face made him smile slightly as he returned his gaze to Jack. "When would I be going in?" he asked. Jack smiled glancing between Mickey and Stevie "Monday morning... we need an answer by tomorrow". Smithy let out a sigh "And if I say no?". Jack shook his head "There is no one else we feel comfatable sending in there". Smithy nodded knowing he didnt have much of a choice if they wanted to convict this man. "You wouldnt be alone Smithy.. DS Moss and DC Webb will both be going undercover as prison officers." Smithy smiled at his two colleagues "One of them will always be there for whatever you need... the other officers wont know that you are police, but the governor has aggred to the operation and will be aware of your real identidy". Smithy nodded. Neil moved foward passing him a smaller file from his desk "Read this Smithy and let us know your desicion tomorrow morning". Smithy nodded raising from the seat, Jack held out his hand shaking Smithys "We want you to know there is no pressure... if you want to decline then that is your choice.. you need to give this a lot of thought Smithy this is your life you will be giving up... its prison". Smithy nodded, he knew what he was letting himself in for, he knew what prison was like, he couldnt make this desicion in the ten minutes he had been in the room, he needed to think about the effect it was going to have on him, "Yes Sir" he smiled as he made his way to the door.

Smithy glanced through the file, keeping his eyes trained on three words, the key to his new identidy, the person he would become Jimmy Smith: Murder. He was going to be posing as a criminal, but not just any criminal a murderer. It all seemed like a nightmare, his stint in Longmarsh was something he was pleased to put behind him, he had no intentions of ever reliving it, but this was to prevent crime, to do his job. "Gov..." he glanced up from the file to her words, he couldnt help the smile that graced his face at the sight of her "Can I come in?" she asked. "Of corse Moss..." he smiled at the frown on her face, that in itself proved she cared for him "Im guessing its buisness rather than pleasure?" he asked running his hand through his hair. She nodded "Well we do have to work sometimes Smithy" her voice was laced with sarcasim and she let out a grin. He pointed to the chair on the oppisite side of the desk "Sit down Stevie...". She moved over releaxing into the chair "So what is it I can do for you?" he smiled as he closed the open file on his desk. She gestured to it "Have you made a desision?" she asked. Smithy smiled "I dont know what to do..." she lent foward "Dont let them guilt trip you Smithy.." he shook his head "I want to do it.. too bring this piece of scum down... but the last time I was locked up.." he paused wondering if the stations biggest gossip was the best person to be telling his innermost feelings. Stevie lent accross the desk placing her hand to his "Talk to me" she smiled. Smithy nodded "It nearly killed me Stevie... its the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life and now Im being asked to relive it.." he glanced back down to the closed file "I dont know how I would cope". Stevie smiled "You are forgetting one thing Smithy.." he glanced up, her features gave away nothing as she let out a chuckle "I'll be there with you this time". He laughed the idea of Stevie in the uniform almost made the whole idea worthwhile. Stevie stood from the seat "I will leave you to it Gov... it has to be your desision.. dont let them force you". Smithy watched as she left the room, he knew she was right, he had to make his mind up on this one alone.

Standing outside Jacks door he let out a sigh before knocking gently. "Come in..." He pushed the door open, the file clutched between his hands as he moved to the centre of the room. "Inspector Smith... I wasnt expecting you untill tomorrow". Smithy nodded "Yes Gov.. but I have made my desision". Smithy glanced at the file before returning his eyes to his boss "I'll do it"  
>Jack stood from the seat "Are you sure Smithy.. this wont be easy, you know what your letting yourself in for, can you handle it". Smithy smiled "Yes Sir I am sure.. I have thought about it today and I want to do this, Stanford needs to be stopped and anything I can do to help". Jack nodded "We can pull you out at anytime Smithy.. you just have to say the words" Smithy shook his head "No.. Im gunna see this through". Jack nodded "I'll brief Mickey and Stevie tomorrow.. any problems report to them" he held out his hand for Smithy to shake before moving to a large filling cabinet and producing a large bottle of whiskey and two glasses "Drink?" he smiled gesturing to the large chair for Smithy to sit down. Smithy nodded "Yeah it will be the last for a while" before taking the glass from his boss. Jack moved back behind his desk and rested down into the seat "I'll get the ball rolling... go home and get ready and I'll see you tomorrow at eight for the briefing". Smithy drank the remainder of his drink before rising from the chair and placing the glass to the desk "Sir" he nodded to Jack before exiting the room, he had one more day of freedom and then he would be returning to possibly the worst place on earth, he was begining to wonder if he could truely handle what he had let himself in for.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review :-) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you becky-7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Please review :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Jack entered the briefing room with Stevie close behind him, he glanced at the officers already in the room. Neil was stood at the far end of the briefing room, sticking papers to the white board. Callum and Jo sat one side of the large table with Mickey leaning onto the two back legs of his chair the other side. Jack made his way down to where Neil stood, and began to check the information on the board. Stevie whacked Mickeys head as she passed behind him "Sit properley" she laughed before flopping down in the seat next to him. "Where is Smithy?" Mickey lent into her ear. Stevie shook her head "Havent seen him". Mickey smiled "Maybe he has lost his bottle". Stevie glared at him "Well I dont see you volentering Mickey" she barked. Jo glanced between the pair who were still sat in hushed whispears "What are you too up to?" she asked. Stevie smiled, normally when her and Mickey were in conversation like this it ment they had a prank planned, usually with Max as the victim. Jack moved to the centre of the room, before Stevie had a chance to reply, he glanced to her "DS Moss.. where is Inspector Smith?" Stevie shook her head, she didnt know when it had become her responsibility to keep tabs on the uniformed Inspector. "I dont know Sir" she smiled. Jack glanced at his watch and then back to the team. "We are going to have to get started without him" he paused as the door swung open and Smithy strood in. "Sorry Im late Sir" he glanced to Jack before taking a seat next to Jo. Jack smiled at him before moving to the board. "Right... as some of you aware this is Mr Rob Stanford" he pointed to the picture as Neil passed a copy to the two uniformed Sergeants. "He is at the moment serving at her majestys pleasure... he has been in Longmarsh for five years" he paused watching as the officers took a long look at the man in the picture. Smithy caught sight of Stevie grinning at him and he couldnt help but smile back. "He was convicted for the murder of a rival drug dealer... he is now running the drug scene inside the prison". Jo smiled up "Sir would this not be the prisons problem..." she asked. Jack nodded "Normally yes Jo... but there have been deaths due to the drugs he is supplying and we need to stop him before his dealing stretches to this side of the walls." He paused glancing at Smithy, the Inspector was distracted, Jack was worried it was unlike Smithy to be late for a briefing but to then sit paying no attention was something he had never seen him do. Callum glanced up "With all due respect Sir... but what is it you want us to do from here...". Jack glanced to the Sergeant he wasnt impressed with his lack of enthusiasm. "Well we are going to put a man on the inside..." Smithy glanced up from where his eyes rested on the table, "Inspector Smith has aggreed to go undercover in the prison as an inmate". The two uniformed officers glanced to him, Smithy could tell they were worried. "So where do we come into it?" Jo smiled back to Jack. "Well... we will need you two to manage uniform" Jo nodded. Callum stood up "You cant be sending him in there on his own Sir... if they find out who he is he would be in extreme danger". Smithy hated his colleagues talking about him like he wasnt there, but just continued to listen as Neil jumped in "Sergeant Stone we are well aware of the dangers, which is why DS Moss and DC Webb are going undercover as prison officers". Callum smiled between the two before back to Neil "Why them?" he asked, athough him and Smithy had had there problems they were friends now, he wanted to be involved."Because Sergeant they both have a lot of experience with undercover work". Callum shook his head "You need to put someone in who knows how Smithy works, who would back him" Mickey and Stevie glanced to each other, both unamused with the comment. "We are confident we have picked the right officers Sergeant". Callum glared at Neil "I would like to put my self foward to go undercover too" he smiled "Smithy needs more than two people behind him on this". Smithy stood from his chair "Callum... I have been in prison before... last time they knew I was old bill and I had no one backing me" he paused glancing to Mickey and Stevie "Im happy with the choice" he continued before walking to the door and exiting the room.

"Smithy... wait up" she called running down the corridor, he made no attempt to wait for her. When she eventually caught up she took hold of his arm turning him to face her "Whats wrong? You having second thoughts?" she asked. Smithy smiled down at her, she looked so worried about him, "No... I have made the right desicion... its just.." he paused as Nate and Mel passed in the corridor. He pushed the interview room door behind him open and held it for Stevie to walk through. "Im worried... what if they suss me out.." Stevie pushed herself up onto the small table "Then Jack will pull you out". Smithy smiled "Are you sure you can hack this Moss.. prison is hard, especially for a female officer". Stevie smiled "Are you suggesting Im not as able as a man Inspector Smith?" she chuckled. Smithy looked down at her, shaking his head "I dont know if I could do this with out you" he smiled. Stevie took hold of his hands pulling him towards her. "You can do this Smithy... there is no one who would pull this off as well as you". He realesed his hands from hers and wrapped them around her shoulders pulling her into a hug "Thanks Moss..." he pulled away, glancing down at her "And the thought of you in that uniform kept me awake last night..." Stevies hand slapped the side of his arm "Your a pervert... and you just remember which one of us is incharge in there". Smithy chuckled "Gotta put up with you bossing me round, eh?" she nodded "I cant wait" he pulled her back into his chest. "I cant wait for it to be over". Stevie smiled up at him, running her hand up his back "It will be soon... and if your lucky I might be waiting on the outside to take you for a drink" Smithy laughed pulling away from her and opening the door, "Make it dinner and you got yourself a deal".

"Right sit down now all of you" Callums voice echoed around the small room, Nate and Ben pushed up onto a desk next to each other while Leon and kirsty plonked into chairs. Smithy moved to the front of the room while Callum stood just beside him,  
>"Im sure you are wondering what you four have been called in for..." Callum began before Smithy inturupted "Im going away for a few weeks". He smiled as Jo walked into the room "Anywhere nice Gov?" Kirsty asked. Smithy took a deep breath "Yeah you could say that... Im going to prison". The uniformed officers let out an awkward laugh. Smithy smiled "Im not joking... Im going undercover in Longmarsh... you four have been assigined to assist on the case from the outside. "You dont need to know any details as of yet.. you will be filled in at the necessary time". Smithy glanced round the silent people in the room "DC Perkins is running the operation from the outside so as of tomorrow morning you report to him for your duties." Nate stood from the table "Is this safe Gov?". Smithy smiled "When is our job ever safe Nate.. If I wanted an easy life I wouldnt of got into the police". He smiled as Nate rested back onto the table. "I am going to be fine... I'll be doing my job just the other side of the bars". Smithy glanced to Jo as she stepped foward "This conversation is not to be disscussed with anyone out side of this room... we cant risk it getting back to the prison". The four uniformed officers nodded. Smithy glanced round them, their faces were all set on the floor "I dont need to stress the importance of the job you all have to do... it will make my life easier in there". Smithy smiled, the team all looking anywhere but him, he sighed "Im sure as most of you know... I have been in prison before, I know what I have let myself in for, Im not saying its gunna be a walk in the park but its our job, I will need your help to bring this man down so if any of you cant give this your full attantion you need to let us know now so we can replace you?". The room remained silent until Jo clapped her hands "Right... you still have a job to do today so go on get out there and do it". She smiled to Smithy as the team exited the room.<p>

Smithy began taking his uniform off this was his last shift at Sunhill for the forseable future. He placed it into his locker pulling on his civillian clothes. This was his last night of freedom, tomorrow he would be in prison, he had to be at the station at six to be transported to Longmarsh so had declined Stevies offer of a drink, there nights out drinking often ended with a kebab back at his and sitting up until god knows what time of the morning, and he needed a good nights sleep. He walked back out the locker room and made his way to his office, sitting down in the chair he glanced round the room, as of tomorrow Jo was to become Acting Inspector until he was back, it hadnt been his choice who replaced him but he felt Jack had made the right one. "You ready for tomorrow?" he glanced up to where Mickey was stood in the door way. He smiled "How do I prepare for going to prison?" he asked. Mickey shook his head "I cant imagine how hard this will be for you... but me and Stevie will be there to support you every step of the way". Smithy nodded "Cheers... its good to know Im not on my own this time". Mickey smiled sympathetically, he knew how hard prison was first time round on the Inspector "I'll be on shift when you arrive tomorrow morning and then Stevie will be on in the evening... and the governour is going to make sure one of us is made your personal officer". Smithy nodded "Ok I'll see you tomorrow then" he smiled as Mickey moved from the door way shutting it behind himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Than<strong>**ks again, will get more exciting in the next chapter. :-) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to hollielove7170 for your review of chapter two. please R&R and enjoy :-) x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

"You ready Inspector Smith?" Smithy glanced from Jack to Neil as Jack spoke to him. "Yes Gov.. Im all set" he smiled. Neil nodded "Transport is waiting outside for you... Mickey is on shift at the prison, they have a cell ready and waiting for you" Smithy nodded "Am I sharing?" he asked, the thought of sharing really didnt appeal to him, he was used to living on his own he would hate to be stuck in such a small room with someone again, especially someone who had broke the law. "No... that is why your crime was murder Smithy... Lifers automatically get there own cells" Smithy nodded, he already knew that. Callum appeared at his side "They are waiting Smithy" he smiled, pulling his cuffs from his belt. Smithy nodded, shaking Jack and Neils hands before holding them out for Callum to cuff him. "Good luck Smithy" Jack smiled. Smithy made his way out of custody, not knowing when he would see his friends and colleagues again, arriving at the van Callum watched as he climbed inside, passing Smithys bag of belongings to the esscorting officer. He settled into the van and sighed "Look after yourself Stone" he gestured to the station "And them". Callum siled "And you Gov" the van started up and Callum slammed the door shut,  
>this was it he was on his way.<p>

Climbing from the van Smithy glanced up at his new home, he sighed as the prisoner officers made there way down to collect him, he was disapointed not to see Mickey but smiled between the two men. "Move" one of them barked at him, before pushing him towards the door. Smithy turned to him "Who do you think you're shoving" he smirked. The prisoner officer moved into his face, he noticed his name Officer Renolds, "Scum" he barked back at him. Smithy laughed "What ever you say mate". Once inside Smithy was made to sit with two other men, an older man who was called first before being led away and then a young man, he was only a teenager, he looked petrified. Smithy smiled "Your be fine". The young lad smiled weakly before glancing back to the ground. "Jimmy Smith" he paused "Smithy" he introduced himself. "Tom Simpson" the boy smiled. "Tom... what you in for?" he asked. The boy glanced at Smithy "I stabbed my dad..." Smithy smirked "Wasnt expecting that... you dont look the type" he glared back to where the prison officers stood. "He was beating my mum up... I just wanted to stop him". Smithy smiled "Did he die?" Tom shook his head "No... I got done for attempted murder". Smithy nodded "Im in for murder... killed my birds ex". Tom smiled "Its my first time". Smithy nodded "Yeah I can tell... I been in and out since a teenager... it gets easier mate". Smithy wished he believed the words but it sounded like the right sort of thing to say. "Right Jimmy Smith" officer Renolds called and Smithy raised to his feet walking to the desk. "You got anything you shouldnt have on you?" Smithy shook his head "No... you gunna take these off" he gestured to the handcuffs. Renolds laughed "Yeah... when I feel like it, unless you want to be on report before you even get to your cell I suggest you shut it..." Smithy laughed "I havent said nothing" he replied as the man continued to search his bag.

Renolds pushed him into a small cell, Smithy glanced at the room, a small bed pushed in the left corner. A toilet and sink behind the door on the right and a desk and chair in far right corner, the walls stained a dull grey with a small notice board attached to the wall above the bed. "Its like a palace" Smithy smiled. Renolds laughed "Rather you than me, assosiation is in an hour" he barked before pushing the door shut. "What about the cuffs" Smithy shouted. He knew he could hear him, he could hear him laughing as he walked away. Smithy moved and sat onto the bed, glancing between the four walls, he couldnt wait to see Stevie, it was the thought of her that had kept him going, he didnt know how else he was going to survive in here it really was like being in hell. The door swung open and Smithy laughed at Mickey as he stood in the doorway in his uniform, he had never seen him looking so smart in the ten years he had known him. "Suits you" he grinned. Mickey moved in, pushing the door close to shut. "You alright Smithy?" He asked. "Yeah but take these off" he held his wrists out. Mickey pulled his large bunch of keys from his belt and undid the hand cuffs. "You should of had these off hours ago" Mickey smiled. Smithy nodded "Yeah.. Renolds dont like me" he glanced to the ground. "Just try and stay on the right side of him, you dont want to make trouble". Smithy nodded "Yeah... I will". Mickey smiled "I gotta go... I'll be back to let you out in an hour... unpack your things" Smithy glanced to his small bag of his clothes and nodded.

When the door swung open Smithy rose to his feet and walked towards Mickey "Right" he began his voice low, barley above a whispear. "Jack said keep your head down tonight... try and work out who fits into things.. and who is running the wing". He nodded "Alright". Smithy glanced around the large room full of men, he could feel them trying to work him out. He caught Renolds glare, he thought the prisoners were ment to be the problem, yet it seemed to be the prison officer who had a problem with him, he was talking to a tall man, a convict, he was twice the size of Smithy with a shaved head, Smithy couldnt help but think he was trouble, no doubt the wings muscle. He moved around the many tables of men, he was looking for Rob Stanford but he couldnt see him anywhere and decided to make the most of his time away from his cell. He moved over to the TV and glanced at the screen, before sitting down next to Tom, he smiled to the young lad, he still looked just as frightened "You ok?" Smithy asked. Tom simply nodded, gesturing to another young lad just accross from them "He is my cell mate.. he said he would look after me". Smithy glanced at the man before returning his eyes to Tom "You're lucky at least you got someone to talk to.. it will help to have a friend". Feeling a hand clasp his shoulder "Smith, get up" Renolds barked. "Come with me.." Smithy glared up at him "Where?". Renolds didnt answer, he just made his way towards Smithys cell, Smithy rose to his feat and followed the man. He gestured inside at the toilet rolls thrown over the floor, making a white sheet over the normally dull blue floor. Smithy shook his head "I didnt do that". Renolds smirked "Well you can tidy it up". Smithy moved inside and began to clear the mess. He had just finished picking up the last of the toilet roll when he felt a hand round the back of his neck, pushing his face down to the floor. He felt pain shot down his face as he caught the corner of his eyebrow on the metal bed frame. "I hear you have a big mouth..." the man barked. Smithy just caught a glimpse of the man as he pushed his face hard down onto the concrete below them, the man renolds was talking to earlier. He dug his knee into Smithys back, pushing down hard so pain shot up and down his spine he pulled one of Smithys arms round onto his back and pushed him down harder "I think you should watch your back mate" he spat before standing up. He smirked at Smithy as he sat up. This was gunna be harder than he ever imagined. Smithy began dabbing at the blood pouring from his head as the door swung open once again, he stood up but seeing Mickey appear in the door way he relaxed and sat down onto the bed. Mickey moved over to him "What the hell happened to you?" Smithy shook his head "Nothing" Mickey smiled "If your being bullied already, Jack will pull you out". Smithy shook his head "No it was an accident". Mickey nodded "Ok... just take it easy... try and stay out the way of any more accidents". Smithy nodded, Mickey knew the truth and Smithy was well aware of that but he was happy for him to cover for him. "My shift finishes in an hour... then Stevie will be here, I might not see you again tonight" Smithy nodded "See you tomorrow".

Smithy layed on his bed, he had been locked in again what felt like hours ago, infact it was only an hour and a half ago but that was already long enough with no company, it was only nine thirty and he was bored, time really did drag in this place. He dabbed at the cut on his head. It had stopped bleeding a while back but it still hurt. Hearing the lock turn Smithy sat up in the bed. He grinned as Stevie entered the tiny cell, the white blowse and knee length skirt was far from anything he had ever seen her in before, he ran his eyes up and down her body, she looked like a strict school teacher, one he definatly wouldnt mind being in detention with. "Hey" she grinned, noticing the cut on his head she walked over and placed her hand to it. "What happened to you?" Smithy smiled placing his hand on top of hers "Its fine". Stevie shook her head "That is not what I asked Smithy". Smithy smiled "I walked into a door". Stevie nodded "What was this doors name?" He chuckled. "If your being bullied Smithy, you need to tell me?" Smithy shook his head "Im not". She sat down on the bed infront of him, "Smithy..." He shook his head "No... just drop it Stevie". She glanced to the ground, pulling her hand from his face. He smiled lifting her chin so there eyes met. "Stevie... I wont gain no respect in here if I grass, you have to stay proffesional and let me do my job... Im fine". Stevie nodded, she knew he was right. "Ok Smith" she grinned "I have come to introduce myself as your personal officer". He chuckled pulling her tight into his arms "Just what I need eh? you being the boss of me". She chuckled running her hand up and down his back before pulling away. "I need to get back..." she smiled. Smithy glanced to the ground and nodded, the thought of her leaving him was more depressing than the thought of where he actually was. She moved to the door before reaching into her pocket "Oh before I forget" she pulled a small Ipod out chucking it to Smithy. "Dont lose it I want it back and you wouldnt believe the lengths I went to too get that in here for you". Smithy grinned "Cheers Moss" as the door swung shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. Please review :-) xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you steviesmithy4ever for your review of chapter three, hope you enjoy. It** **will become a bit more Stevie/Smithy in the next chapter :-) enjoy and please R&R thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

"Get out the bed" Renolds barked at Smithy, he sighed pulling the covers from his body and swinging his legs round. "What time is it?" Smithy asked rubing his eyes. "Four thirty" Renolds laughed. Smithy rose to his feet walking towards the man "Why the fuck have you woke me up?". Renolds pushed him back "Early morning wake up call" he laughed. Smithy moved back towards him "What is your problem?" The man pushed Smithy against the wall "I dont like criminals". Smithy laughed "I'd think about a career change". Renolds moved close into Smithys face "I dont like you... and Im gunna make it my buisness to watch every move you make". Smithy laughed "If you aint got nothing better to do" he moved past the offier making his way back to his bed, "Right Smith... your on report". Smithy turned to face him "What for?". Renolds smirked "Attitude problem". Smithy laughed "I think you should have a look in the mirror". Renolds pushed Smithy against the wall, holding his arm against his neck "I can make your life in here very difficult... so I suggest you learn some manners or I'll have a line of men out there waiting to teach you some" Smithy glared at him "Is that a threat Sir". The man laughed "I dont do threats Smith.. I do promises". Smithy smiled "I'll look foward to it".

"Right Nate, Leon I have a lead for you to chase up..." Terry began glancing to the two officers, he passed them a photo of a young woman. "This is Katie Stanford... the wife of the man Smithy is investigating, I want a full investigaton into her.. I want to know what she does, when she does it and who with from the moment she gets up until the moment she goes to bed" the two officers smiled raising from there seats. "Ben, Kirsty... I want you to trace this bloke Ricky Monters, he was Stanfords main man, they got sentenced at the same time and he has just been realesed on tag". The two officers smiled before leaving. Terry glanced back to his computer screen, "Terry..." he spun round on his chair. "Yes Serge". Callum moved close "Whats going on?" he asked. Terry shook his head "You know I cant disscuss it with you". Terry spun back round to his computer, Callum lent against the desk beside him. "All I want to know is how Inspector Smith is". Terry sighed "I spoke to Mickey last night, he said its been hard on him already... but that is to go no futher, Smithy dont want this operation being pulled before its even got started". Callum nodded before walking away, making his way down the corridors towards his office, he was frushtrated, he wanted to help. Seeing Mickey he made his way towards him, guiding him into a empty briefing room "How is Smithy?" he asked. Mickey sighed glancing to the tall Sergeant "You know how it works Callum.. I cant". He shook his head "I just want to know how he is coping?". Mickey nodded "From the looks of him he has taken a beating already but he is focused he'll keep it together". As Mickey left the room, Callum smirked hoping he now had enough information to get himself in on the under cover operation as well.

"Hey" Stevie grinned as she pulled his door open. He smiled at her slightly. "You ok?" she asked. Smithy nodded "Yeah no thanks to Officer Renolds". Stevie glanced at the man opening the cell accross the large room. "Why what has he done?" she asked looking back to Smithy. Smithy smirked "He is the biggest scumbag in here..." he paused looking down at her "And when I get out of here and bring Stanford down he will be coming with him". Stevie smiled, she wanted so much to pull him into her arms, to tell him it would all be ok. "Go and get yourself some breakfast" she gestured to where many of the other inmates now gathered. "What was that about?" Renolds voice crept up behing her, she spun round to face him. "Oh nothing... you know what these prisoners are like". Renolds nodded "Well that one is a mouthy piece of scum... he gives you any shit you let me know, I'll show him who is boss in here". Stevie smiled, on the inside she was horrified at the threat he was making to Smithy but she couldnt show it. "Its fine thanks... I can handle it". Renolds grinned down at her "Why dont I take you for breakfast when we finish?" he asked. Stevie felt sick at the idea, Smithy was ten times the man he was and it was Smithy she wanted to spend the morning with, but instead he would be stuck in here. She smiled at him "Im sorry I have plans". Renolds nodded "Ok darlin' another time".

Callum waited at the door to be called into Jacks office. On hearing him shout "Come in" he pushed the door open and marched in, closing it after himself. "Sergeant Stone... what can I do for you?" Jack asked. Callum smiled "I think you need someone else on the inside with Smithy Sir". Jack stood from his chair "Not this again Callum... Im happy with my choice". Callum nodded "Yes Sir... Im not suggesting pulling either of them out... I am suggesting having myself in there as well.." Jack shook his head "No you are needed in uniform." Callum smirked "Smithy needs someone to protect before he takes another beating" Jack stared at the Sergeant "He has been beaten up?" Callum nodded. "Could you tell DC Webb I want to see him now please and shut the door on your way out Callum". Mickey sat down in the chair oppisite Jack in his office, unaware why he had been called back, he had already filled him in on yesterday. "Why did you fail to inform me Inspector Smith had been attacked Mickey". Mickey sighed "Stone been to see you.." Jack glared at him "What happened to Smithy?". Mickey smiled "He is fine Sir... just a cut above his eye.. he is still focused and capable of doing his job". Jack nodded "OK... if anything else happens to him, I want to know about it and Im pulling him out". mickey nodded before leaving the room.

Smithy sat down next to Tom and smiled to him. "You alright mate?". Tom nodded "I suppose". Smithy smiled to him "At least it is one night down". Tom glared at him "Yeah only another ten years to go... all I did was protect my mum". Smithy smiled, he could understand what Toms been through, he had been there with his own parents. The chair oppisite moved and Smithy glanced up at the two men who sat in the seats. "Dissapear" one of them growled at Tom. Smithy smiled to him as he left. "Jimmy is it?" the first man asked, Smithy reconised him straight away, the man he had been sent in for Rob Stanford. "Who wants to know?" Smithy replied. He glanced to the man sitting next to Rob, the man who had attacked him. "Rob... and this is Bill" he replied. Smithy glared at the man "Yeah we have met". He glanced back down to his food before returning his eyes to Robs. "Jimmy Smith.. Smithy" he replied. Rob nodded "I'll be seeing you around then Smithy". Smithy watched as the two men rose and walked away he didnt really understand what the conversation had achived and athough no threat had been made he was sure he had been threatened one way or another but at least he had met the man he was in here for.

Smithy eyes were fixed on where Stevie stood, her shift would be over soon, he wanted to get her alone again before she left,  
>it was her that had got him through the night. He approached where she was stood in the officers staff room door way. "Can I have a word please Miss" he smiled. She had to hold back the chuckle that was rising inside her, Stevie was so used to him calling her Moss or mouth or on a few rare occasions just Oi. "He giving you problems" Renolds barked rising from the seat in side the office. Smithy glared at him "I want a word with my personal officer.." he paused glancing at Stevie "If thats all right". Stevie nodded, smiling at Renolds before following Smithy towards his cell. Once inside she ran her hands up and down his arms, "You ok?" she smiled. Her smile was beautiful, all he wanted to do was kiss her, but he knew these wernt the ideal circumstances to make his move on her. "Yeah.. I need you to do something for me..." Stevie nodded. "There is a lad in here Tom Simpson... I want you to dig out the case that got him locked up and review it". Stevie shook her head "Why Smithy... you are in here to nail Stanford". Smithy smiled "I dont think he should be in here.. from what he has said it should of been self defence" Stevie smiled "Smithy you need to focus on wh..." He interupted "Im gunna Stevie.. Please just have a look at the case". Stevie smiled glancing to the floor "Ok... I'll see what I can do" she grinned at him "But you stop being a copper and start being a criminal" she laughed, a laugh he couldnt help but return. "Im finishing in about twenty minutes and then Mickey will be here, I'll see you tonight" she grinned before moving out the door.<p>

A hour or so passed and Smithy sat on one of the many seats in the large room. "Smithy..." he turned to face the man behind him. "I would like to appolygise for any bad treatment my friend over there has given you" Rob gestured towards where Bill sat. Smithys reply was nothing more than a grunt. "I have a propersition for you.." Rob continued. Smithy nodded, maybe this was it, maybe gaining Robs trust wasnt as hard as he thought it was going to be, Smithy nodded "Go on then... what is it?". Rob smiled "Not here... meet me in the laundry room after lunch and we can have a chat". Smithy nodded, he watched as Rob walked away, he was sure already that Rob was running the wing, now he just needed to get in his good books. Smithy caught site of Mickey as he walked towards the office, he knew this ment that Stevie was gone but at least he had another reassuring face. He nodded his head slightly, an action that would be unnoticable to any one other than the man it was aimed at.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review :-) xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you becky-7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews of my last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Please review, thanks Jodie :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

Smithy had returned to his cell after talikng to Rob. Hearing the knock on the door he rose to his feet. "Tom.. you ok?" he asked as the young lad walked in. "Yeah... my cell mate he has a problem... I wondered if you could give me some advice" he smiled at Tom before resting back down onto his bed "Whats up?" he asked. Tom sat down oppisite him. "My friend is the prison gardener.. he has been storing drugs for Rob in the shed". Smithy nodded as Tom spoke "He told Rob he wanted out.. but he wont let him" smithy rested back onto the bed. "Leave it with me Tom.. I'll try and get it sorted for you" Smithy paused before leaning into Tom "Listen... I have a friend, I have called in a favour, she is gunna take a look at your case and see if you can appeal" Tom looked at him shocked "Just trust me" Smithy smiled. Tom nodded before rising to his feet and leaving the room.

"You alright?" Mickeys words startled him as he looked up from his bed "Yeah Im fine" he replied. Mickey nodded "What you doing in here.. its lunch time" Smithy nodded "I have got a meeting after lunch with Stanford.. I wanted to keep me head down before it". Mickey smiled "Any idea what its about?". Smithy shook his head "Nah... Im meeting him in the laundry room, I'll speak to you at lock up... listen can you have a word with the governour, get me a job in garden... I have information that is where Stanford keeps his drugs stored, might help with getting me in". Mickey nodded "Alright I'll see what I can do... just be carefull Smithy, meadows is already threatining to pull you out." Smithy nodded "Ok thanks".

Smithy made his way down to the laundry room, hoping that after this meeting he would be a step closer to bring Stanford down and returning to his real life. Pushing the door open he glanced around as his eyes met Robs he nodded his head slightly. Rob smiled "Shall we get this over with?" he asked. Smithy nodded "What do you want to talk about?" he asked. Rob shook his head "I dont want to talk". With that the door swung open and four men appeared, Smithy reconised all of them from the wing, but he focused on Bill. Smithy knew what was coming next. Rob moved past him "Officer Renolds sends his regards" he grinned as he walked through the door "Five minutes" he said to one of the men before pulling the door shut. Smithy knew there was no point in him fighting back, it would probably just result in a worse beating. Two of the men held him as Bills fist repeatedly swung into his stomack, he was pushed to the floor, the kicks to his back were agony as they hit the bruising that already covered him. He moved his arms around his head to protect his face as they continued to kick him. As the men began to move away Smithy sat up, he could feel tears forming in his eyes, he had beaten up many times before but this felt like a defeat he thought he was getting some where with Rob and now he was in a worst position than when this all started. He pushed himself to his feat, placing his arms accross his beaten stomack he lent against a washing machine, he was doubled over the pain was to much for him to straighten his body.

"Terry..." He turned to face Nate behind him. "Katie Stanford met a bloke for lunch" Nate handed the photo to Terry. "They looked close..." Terry nodded "Ok any idea who the man is?" he asked. Nate shook his head "No Im working on it". Stevie walked into CID and smiled around the team. "Serge how is Smithy?" Nate asked as he approached her as she plonked down on the chair at her desk. "Well.. he knew it wouldnt be easy... but he is ok". She glanced at the photo in Nates hand "Whats this?" By now Terry had appeared next to Nate. "This is katie Stanford... Rob Stanfords wife, and.." he pointed to the man in the photo "An unidentified male" Nate replied. Stevie smiled "That is John Renolds, he is senior officer, he is a nasty piece of work" Stevie smiled. Terry looked confused taking the photo from Nate "what is Stanfords wife doing with a prison officer?" Stevie shook her head. Nate smiled between the pair "I dont know... but I'll find out". Terry and Stevie glanced at each other as he left, "This could be the key to the whole investigation" Terry grinned walking back to his desk.

Mickey watced as Rob returned to the wing, with no sign of Smithy. He kept his eyes trained on the door as four men also appeared and made there way to Rob. Mickeys coppers insticnt kicked in and he made his way accross the room and towards the laundry room. He paused outside, he wasnt sure he would be able to handle what he was gunna find on the other side of the door. He pushed it open and moved towards where Smithy lent against a washing machine. "What happened?" he asked. Smithy shook his head "Nothing". Mickey nodded "Your lying". Smithy sighed "Ok... off the record?" he didnt want the operation being pulled he knew what he was doing. Mickey nodded "All right... what happened?" Smithy lifted his T-shirt to reveal the green and blue bruising that now stained his torso. Mickey sighed glancing at the bruising "Smithy if you cant handle this..." He shook his head "Im fine" he winced in pain as he pushed himself to a standing position. "Looks like it... you need to see the doctor, you could have broken ribs". Smithy shook his head "No... Im fine, I just need to get back to my cell." Mickey nodded "Ok Smithy... but this is the last time Im covering for you... anything else happens Im going to Jack". Smithy nodded before Mickey continued "Go back to the wing... I'll get you some paracetomol" Smithy nodded "Thanks Mickey". Mickey smiled holding the door open for Smithy "I wouldnt mention it too Stevie either... she is worried enough about you already". Smithy nodded.

"Serge..." Stevie lifted her head from her desk "Sleeping on the job are we?" he laughed. "PC Gayle, that is the result of doing a night shift then coming here, how can I help you?" she smiled. He grinned "Do you know where DC Perkins is?". Stevie glanced to Terrys empty desk then back to Ben "No idea... sorry" she paused smiling to Ben "Can I help?". Ben smiled. "Its about Smithy..." Stevie nodded, it was one of her favourite subjects. "The rest of uniform are asking questions... they want to know why Seargeant Masters is now Acting Inspector?". Stevie smiled "You cant tell them... speak to Terry when he comes back but other wise just say you dont know, we cant risk Smithys cover being blown". Ben nodded "Yes Serge".

Smithy layed in his bed for the rest of the day he was in too much pain to risk going anywhere and taking another beating. Mickey had come and said goodbye and locked up. Smithy couldnt wait to see Stevie, he had been looking foward to it most of the day, but how could he tell her about the attack, she would want him to report it. He knew already he had mucked up his chance with Rob but if he could just prove to him that he could trust him by not grassing on him he might stand a chance of getting into the deals. He stood from the bed wincing in pain as he moved to the mirror, pulling his top off he sighed at the bruising that covered his body, he ran his hand down his chest, the pain was one of the worst he had felt. As the door swung open he grabbed for his T-shirt but it was too late. "Jesus Smithy..." she sighed walking to him "What happened?" she asked running her hands over his bare chest, he smiled at her "I can handle it Stevie". She shook her head "Im not gunna keep letting this happen... its not fair". Smithy smiled placing his hand to her cheek "Im fine Stevie". She shook her head "Does Mickey know?" Smithy nodded "Please dont say anything Stevie... if Jack finds out, it will be over". Stevie nodded "Ok, but report it too Officer Renolds". Smithy laughed, shaking his head. She watched as he made his way to the bed and layed down. She sat down on the side of the bed and placed her hand to his chest. "Report it Smithy". Smithy smirked at her "It was Renolds who arranged it... I dont even know what his problem is with me". Stevie shook her head "He cant get away with this". Guilt was rising inside her, she had a feeling Smithy had been attacked for her, Renolds had offered it in not so many words but this was the last thing she wanted. "Im sorry Smithy" she sighed, running her hand up and down his chest. He shook his head "Its not your fault Stevie". He placed his hand to her face and rubed her cheek "Im fine stop worrying about me". Stevie moved her head down to his body, starting from his bellybutton she placed kisses along his body moving up over his chest before reaching his neck, she ran her hands through his hair as their mouths met, allowing his tounge to slip slowly into her mouth she could feel his hands starting to wander over her body, tugging at her blowse buttons. She pulled away glancing down at him, his eyes still tightly closed, she stood from the bed and his eyes shot open, he glanced up to her and she smiled at him awkwardly. "Im sorry Smithy" she sighed moving towards the door. "Stevie... please..." he began trying to push himself from the bed as she pushed the door closed by the time he had sat up she had gone and he was locked back in.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again :-) xxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter please review. Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

"Smith..." Renolds voice behind him put him off his breakfast. Smithy raised his coffee cup to his mouth taking a sip before placing it back to the table. "What Sir?" he smirked turning to face the man behind him. "Work now". Smithy shook his head, "I dont have a job". Renolds gestured towards where Stevie stood, "Your Personal officer sorted it for you... now move". He stood up following the man, he flashed Stevie a smile but she turned away, she had avoided him since their kiss the night before. He wanted to sort things out with her, but he would have to wait now he had to do his job. Once in the garden he walked into the shed. "Its favortism you ask me" Renolds barked. Smithy turned back to him "Well I didnt ask you". Renolds moved close to Smithy and smiled "yesterday not enough for you". Smithy shook his head "I dont want any trouble" he replied. Renolds nodded and made his way to the door. "Get some work done". Smithy turned to face the many pots on the tables behind him, there were bags of soil piled up against the far end of the shed and some gloves on the top of them, he walked over and pulled the gloves on his hands before begining to push soil into the pots.

Stevie was on a double shift, she knew she would have to face Smithy some time. She felt so guilty not only was she responsible for him getting beaten up yesterday but then she had kissed him. She felt so awkward, she had wanted to kiss him so many times before and had come quite close on a few drunken nights, but last night she had just got lost in the moment, he had looked so vunrable and alone. She wanted to comfort him, but she had no doubt now that he would want her removed from the investigation but she had to talk to him first. "Smithy..." he turned to face her as she pushed the shed door shut behind her. He smiled, running his eyes up and down her small figure. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Smithy nodded "Im fine". She smiled "How is the job going?" Smithy grinned "Its ok... thanks for sorting it for me". Stevie glanced to the floor "Your welcome... I just hope it will help you get in with Rob". Smithy moved close to her, pulling his gloves off and chucking them to the floor, "I dont think thats why you did it..." he smirked watching her back against the wall as he moved close into her face, his lips inches from hers. "I think you just wanted to see me getting dirty". Stevie took a deep breath, Smithy smiled he could tell she was nervous but she looked so beautiful. Smithy placed his hands either side of her, trapping her into a tiny space. "Smithy.." she began as he ran his hand through her hair. He lent down gently placing his lips to hers, she relaxed for a second before pulling away. "We cant do this Smithy". He lent down pushing his lips to her neck, he pulled away briefly "Tell me to stop then" his breath tickled against her skin as her hands shot to his hair pulling his lips down harder onto her skin, his hands began to run up and down her back as he pulled her body tight into his.

"Nate.." Terry began as he passed him in the corridor. "Anything on this Prison officer?" he asked. Nate nodded "Yeah he spent last night at Katie Stanfords.. I would say they are having an affair" he pulled out some photos of the two in question and passed them to Terry. He smiled "And I bet Mr Rob Stanford doesnt know?". Nate smiled and nodded "So what now?". Terry ran the information through his head "Right do some digging on John Renolds.. see if he had a conection to Stanford before he went inside and if he could have anything to do with the drugs". Nate nodded before disapearing down the corridor and into a small room, sitting at the computer he began to type in the details, if John Renolds and Katie Stanford were having an affair they were playing a dangerous game, Rob was ruthless and he wouldnt take kindly to his wife cheating with the man who locked him up every night.

"Come in" Jack sighed when he saw Callum enter his room. "What is it Sergeant?" Callum smiled "Sir.. I want permission to go and visit Smithy". Jack shook his head "No way". Callum moved to the desk "I'll go in plain clothes with a visitors order..." Jack stood up "No... you could blow Smithys cover... we did checks to make sure the three officers undercover knew no-one on the wing... there might be someone you have nicked in there..." Callum interupted "Sir... I want to help". Jack sighed "Why.. Why are you so desperate to get in there?". Callum shook his head "Smithy has been beaten up already Sir... DC Webb is ment to be preventing that..." he paused "We both know Smithy and Stevie are close so she is going to be supporting him emotionaly but he needs some one to stop him from taking another beating". Jack sighed "Leave it with me Sergeant". Callum nodded, he wanted to get in on the action more so than help Smithy, he cared but thought that it was unfair the undercover work had been offered to the three officers who had been chosen, he would of jumped at the chance to help out on this sort of investigation but he had been overlooked and it wasnt fair, he was determined to get himself into the prison one way or another, it would just be a matter of time.

The voices outside startled them and Stevie pulled her hands from his chest, he stared down at her as the voices passed by the shed. He moved back in close to Stevie, she pulled away "We shouldnt be doing this Smithy..." He smiled moving back over to the other side of the shed "Im sure your just trying to wind me up". She shook her head "Im not Smithy..". He ran his hand through his hair "So what is it then.. you playing games with me, I dont get you... last night you came onto me, you were all over me" he paused picking his gloves up from the floor "I've got enough going on without you messing with me Stevie.. I dont need it" he moved back over to the pots resting on the table "Just go Stevie". Stevie nodded "Im sorry... I didnt mean to..." she trailed off, realising she was probably making the situation worse, she walked to the shed door, glancing back at him for a split second before pulling it shut behind herself. She wanted him, she had for a long time but not like this she wanted it to be special.

Smithy potteted around in the garden most of the day, it was cold and he was getting fed up, he would much rather be outside catching criminals than gardening. "Smithy.." he smiled up from where he knelt. "Whats up Tom?" he asked. Tom smiled watching as Smithy rose to his feet, he held his stomack, he was still after all very sore. "I just wanted to say thanks for getting the gardening job sorted... my cell mate he is really gratefull". Smithy gestured to the shed "There are no drugs in there, I have looked". Tom smiled "Rob moved them when he found out you had got the job... he is not happy". Smithy nodded "Well he dont need another reason to not like me". Tom glanced to the ground "He wants me to deal for him". Smithy sighed "Its your choice mate... but it wont look good if my friend sets up an appeal for you". Tom shook his head "I dont want to do it... its just you dont say no to Rob". Smithy smiled "Yeah.. I got the impression what he says goes in here". Tom smiled as a prisoner officer passed. "I gotta go... see you Smithy".

Smithy kept his head down as he walked back through the wing, he was starting to wonder if this was all a waste of time, he wondered if he should ring Jack and tell him it was all over, that he has failed. Failing wasnt something Smithy did easily,  
>he wanted to succed so this hadnt all been a waste of time. In his cell he rested down onto the bed, when the door opened he glanced up "If you have come to beat the shit out of me again can you get on with it" Smithy sighed as Rob pushed the door shut. Rob laughed "No... I have come to talk". Smithy smirked "You said that last time". Rob pulled the chair foward sitting next to where Smithy sat on the bed. "I hear you have got yourself a job.. how'd you manage that?" Smithy looked at him "I dunno.. my personal officer sorted it". Rob nodded "Only your job interfiers with my buisness". Smithy shook his head "How?" Rob smiled "Your shed is my storeroom... and unless you want to be buried under it, your gunna help me". Smithy nodded "What do I do?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again :-) please review xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I have uploaded this chapter quicker than I originally planned but Im guessing you wanted to know what happened next, lol. Please R&R. I have included a chapter like what has been asked for, which will come up in the next few chapters. Thanks again. Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

Smithy had been locked in about twenty minutes ago, he missed his freedom. Out catching criminals or at the pub with his friends, he wanted to be anywhere but where he was, but at least the case was moving in the right direction now. He had the headphones from Stevies Ipod pushed into his ears and his eyes closed so he didnt hear the door open and then shut again. He felt a earphone pulled from his ear and glanced up. "You alright Moss?" he smiled. She nodded "Yeah... my shift finishes in half hour I came to say goodbye". Smithy smiled pulling the other headphone from his ear "Ok.. when you next working?" Stevie shook her head "Im not.. Im going ask Meadows to replace me". Smithy sat up in the bed "Please dont Stevie..." he paused taking hold of her hands "I need you, I cant do it without you". Stevie sighed "I feel awkward.. after we kissed". Smithy stood from the bed "Dont Stevie... its not like its the first time we have kissed". Stevie smiled thinking back to the many kisses they had shared last time they were undercover. "I know.. it was different this time" she paused glancing to the floor "I have to tell you something.." she shook her head as he placed his hand to her face "Stevie... you know you can tell me anything... just talk to me". Stevie sighed sitting down onto the bed she watched as he slumped down next to her. "I have.. I think Im falling in love with you..." she paused waiting for Smithy to say something, anything. "I need to go Smithy" she stood from the bed, feeling his hand grip round her arm she turned back to him. "Dont go... Stevie you know I have feelings for you... a blind man could spot it". She smiled as he rose from the bed and wrapped his arms round her waiste, "I dont want it to be like this though..." she gestured round the cell. Smithy nodded "I'll be out soon... we can wait" he lent down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, as he pulled away she smirked "Well thats not waiting". He ran his hand through her hair "I know.. we will put that down to a momentary lapse". Stevie laughed "Ok... I'll see you tomorrow then". He grinned grabbing her arm "Stanford came to see me.." she glanced up at him wondering how she had been so self involved she forgot all about the job in hand. "What did he want?" Smithy grinned "He wants me to put some drugs in the shed, he is gunna let me know who needs what and then I deal the drugs out". Stevie smiled "So your in?". Smithy grinned "Yeah... he said I gotta pass a test first though... he needs to know he can trust me". Stevie shook her head "What does that mean?". Smithy shrugged his shoulders "I dunno... but I guess Im gunna find out". Stevie nodded pulling the door open "I'll fill Mickey in... see you tomorrow".

The next morning the door swung open and Smithy moved from infront of the mirror towards the exit. "Hey you alright?" Smithy nodded as Mickey opened the door. "Did you sleep ok?" he asked. Smithy grinned "What do you think?" Mickey laughed "Ok get yourself some breakfast then your be taken out to the gardens again". Smithy nodded walking towards the food severy. He found a table and sat down alone, he wathched as Rob crossed the room making his way towards him, "Right, I need to store something in your cell". Smithy shook his head "You said in my shed.." Rob interupted "Yeah and now Im saying in your cell.. I'll go and put it in there now, you just forget about it". Smithy nodded this may be his test, store something for Rob. Mickey led Smithy outside following him into the shed "Right... Im here until lunchtime". Smithy couldnt help the smile, he guessed that ment Stevie would be back soon and that was what had kept him going. "Is there anymore updates I need for back at the nick?"  
>Mickey asked. Smithy shook his head "Only that Rob wants me to store something in his cell". Mickey smiled "Ok... Im on again tonight... I'll see you later".<p>

Stevie smiled as she made her way through Sunhill, she wasnt paying any attention to anyone she just couldnt contain her happiness, Smithy wanted her and when he was released they would be together. She felt a hand tap her shoulder and she turned to face the person behind her "How is Smithy?" Jo asked. Stevie smiled she could feel her cheeks blushing red just at the mention of his name. She nodded "He is good". Jo smirked "Whats going on?". Jo was definatly a good copper, Stevie grinned "Well me and Smithy..." she paused not knowing how to describe what was going on between them because athough they wernt a couple they were definatly more than friends. Jo smirked guessing the end of the sentence "Ah... bout time too if you ask me" Stevie blushed again. "What is it.." Jo laughed "You enjoy keeping him locked up?" Stevie giggled "Yeah something like that". She infact hated keeping him in prison but she was enjoying bossing him round. The two women continued there way up to CID.

"Right Listen up..." Jack shouted round his colleagues in the briefing room. Jo had sat next to Stevie hoping to get some gossip ot of her small friend but Stevie was giving nothing away. Nate and Ben entered the room and smiled sitting down next to Kirsty and Leon. "Where are we up to then?" Jack asked glancing at the many officers. The officers began filling there supieriour in on the developments of the last few days. Stevie sat in silence, she was listening but only when she heard Smithys name being mentioned. "DS Moss.." Jacks voice startled her "How is Smithy?". Stevie smiled, she could feel her cheeks blushing a deep red once again. "He is ok Gov keeping his cool" she smiled. Jo lent into her ear "Unlike you" she whispeared as Stevie glared at her. "Ok.. good". Jack glanced around the room once again "Well DC Perkins is at the prison he has gone to inform the goverour of Officer Renolds involvment.." he paused glancing to Stevie "Dont let on too Renolds yet though, we wanna catch him at it". Stevie nodded "Yes Gov". Jack nodded "Any updates to myself or DC Perkins... thanks". Stevie stood from her seat and made her way to the door. "DS Moss hang on a second..." she turned to face Jack as the rest of the relief filed from the room. "How are you and Mickey getting on?" Stevie smiled slightly allowing the door to shut. "We are ok Gov, its not easy... having to lock up one of our own every night but we are managing". Jack nodded "Ok... how do you feel about Sergeant Stone coming under cover to help you?" he asked. Stevie shook her head "He is a good officer Sir and Im sure he would be great for the job but I dont think it is necessary to put anyone else in there". Jack nodded. Stevie pulled the door open "If you put too many people in all at once the staff are going to get suspicious". Jack smiled "ok thats fine.. thanks".

Smithy smiled as Stevie crossed through the prison, she was beautiful. He felt like a lovesick teenager everytime he saw her,  
>he couldnt wait to get out, so they could be together. Every so often she glanced in his direction, only for a split second and then she would glance round the other inmates. "Smithy" Tom sat down infront of him, he smiled slightly, he glanced past him to where Stevie stood. "I have decided to stand up to Rob.." Tom began. Smithy nodded "Yeah... ok", he wasnt listneing to what Tom was saying to him, he just nodded every so often, he couldnt keep his concentration from Stevie. Tom had been gone about twenty minutes when he saw Stevie walking towards him. "Renolds is gunna spin your cell later... where is my Ipod, I need to get it out?" she asked. Smithy smiled "Its under my pillow". Stevie nodded making her way to his cell.<p>

"DC Perkins..." Terry smiled as Leon tapped him on the shoulder. "John Renolds took a package last night.." he paused passing a pile of photos to the detective. Terry smiled "The drugs?". Leon nodded "Yeah looks like". Terry rose to his feet and made his way to the door, "Bring the super up to speed... Im gunna get onto the prison, tell them to keep an eye on him". Leon knocked on the door and waited to be called in. Once inside he began to fill Jack in on what he had found out, when the door knocked Jack signaled Callum in and smiled to Leon. "Can you give us a second please PC Taylor". Leon nodded before leaving the room. "Sergeant Stone.. I have thought about your proposal and disscussed it with DS Moss and we agree there is no need for someone else to go undercover". Callum smiled "But Sir..." Jack interupted "No buts Sergeant, this conversation is over".  
>Callum skulked out of the room.<p>

"Smith on your feet" Renolds barked from the other side of the room. Smithy stood from where he had been watching the TV and made his way towards the man. "We are going to search your cell, come on". Smithy shook his head "What are you looking for?"  
>he asked. Renolds smiled "We will let you know when we find it... now move". Smithy walked to his cell followed by Renolds and Stevie. Once inside they began searching through the cell, pulling Smithys things to the floor, they pulled the mattress from his bed and his wash stuff from his cupboard before Renolds turned to him "Well, well, well... look what we have here" he grinned "I'd say this is possesion with intent to supply". Smithy shook "That is not mine". Renolds moved close into him "Who does it belong to then?" Smithy shook his head "I dunno... maybe you planted it". Renolds grabbed Smithy by the throat forcing him against the wall. "Your going down the block". Smithy laughed he didnt need to reply that was enough to provoke a reaction "Something funny... maybe we should disscuss it with my friends again". Stevie moved close "Let go of him... come on Smith, out" she shouted pulling Smithy from the room.<p>

Smithy didnt like being locked up on the block he had been there about six hours when the door opened, he grinned as Stevie made her way in. "Right your being kept down here until the morning... Mickey is coming on shift now but you probably wont see him" Smithy nodded "I'll come down and get you tomorrow when the shifts change again in the morning and take you back to the wing". Smithy stood up moving towards her "The drugs... they must of been Stanfords... he asked me to store something for him, it must be to see if I grassed on him". Stevie smiled "Yeah maybe... he had Tom Simpson beaten up earlier today". Smithy shook his head "What? why?". Stevie smiled "Tom has said he told him he didnt wanna work for him... but he wont make it official so there is nothing we can do about it". Smithy glanced to the ground "Tom came to me for advice earlier, he said he was gunna stand up too Stanford but I was to distracted to take him seriously". Stevie smiled "Its not your fault... why were you distracted". Smithy smiled shyly before glancing to the floor "I was... you looked gorgeous". Stevie shook her head "Smithy You need to keep your concentration". Smithy laughed "Its you... you do things to me". Stevie placed her hand to his face, "You need to do your job". Smithy nodded "I'll make it up to Tom... you looked at his case yet?". Stevie smiled "Yeah I had a quick look.. I'll look properly when I get home tonight". Smithy nodded. She moved towards the door "I'll see you in the morning". she grinned turning back to him. He moved towards her, pulling her tight into his body, he placed his lips to hers, allowing his tounge to slip deep into her mouth. She pulled away a few moments later and grinned "Momentary lapse?" she chuckled. Smithy laughed "Yeah something like that". He pushed another quick kiss to her lips before moving back to the bed watching her pull the door shut behind herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again, please review. I have also uploaded the first chapter of my next story so please read and review that too, cause Im not sure yet if Im going to continue with it, so any feedback would be great. :-) xxx<strong>

**steviesmithy4ever I have watched a couple of Callum/Emma episodes and have an idea for a fanfic, so I'll start uploading once I get the first few chapters wrote :-) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you too hollielove7170, steviesmithy4ever and becky7654 for your reviews of my last chapter (steviesmithy4ever the block is somwhere a prisoner is taken when they do something wrong, its so they have no contact with anyone and spend the whole day in there cell). hope you like this chapter. please R&R thank you. Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

"Sir.." callum walked into the office and glanced around until his eyes rested on Jack. "Ah... Sergeant Stone, I know why you are here.." he paused, he was there for the same reason every other day. "I have spoke to DS Moss and she is happy that there are enough officers on the inside already". Callum smiled "Sir.." Jack shook his head "No thats my final answer on this, now we are having a briefing at twelve thirty, Im expecting all officers that are working on this case to attend". Callum nodded "Yes Sir".

Smithy jumped to his feet when the door swung open and smiled at the small woman standing infront of him. "Hey, you ok?" she asked. Smithy nodded "Yeah better now I have seen you". He moved over and lent down to kiss her. "Oi, we agreed we were going to wait" Stevie grinned pulling away. Smithy shook his head "Your keeping me awake at night Moss". Stevie laughed moving to the door she grinned back at him "Come on.. your going back to the wing". Smithy grabbed her wrist and spun her into his body he pushed his lips down onto hers, she relaxed into the kiss, allowing his tounge to slip into her mouth and his hands to wander over her body. Several moments later she pulled away "Come on Smithy... your miss breakfast". He laughed following her from the tiny cell "I'd rather have you anyway".

"We have something Terry..." He glanced up to where Ben stood. "The man you told us to investigate Ricky Monters, he has not been since his release". Terry smiled "Ok... so what have you got then?". Ben smiled dropping a piece of paper to the desk,  
>"He grassed on Rob Stanford... it was his evidence that got him locked up". Terry glanced over the statement. Ben smiled "He did it to get a reduced sentence, but since his realese he has disapeared.. and his tag was found in a park". Terry nodded "Ok get onto the prison.. see if he had any contact with Stanford whie they were locked up and file him as a missing person I want him found". Ben nodded before picking up the papers from the desk and walking away.<p>

"Hey... how are you?" Smithy smiled sitting down oppisite Tom. "Im... well ok I guess". Smithy nodded "Im sorry, I shoulda helped you.. I'll keep Stanford off you're back". Tom shook his head "No then he will just come after me more". Smithy stood up "Trust me... I'll sort it". Smithy walked over towards Robs cell and knocked slightly, as he pushed the door open he saw Rob sitting on the bed. "Ah... Smithy I have been expecting you". Smithy moved over and sat on the bed "Them drugs they were yours..." he began. "I'd watch what you are saying.. that is slander." Smithy smiled "Im not going to grass on you... but I want a favour in return". Rob glanced up at him "Im listening.." Smithy smiled "The young lad, Tom Simpson I want you to lay off him". Rob laughed "I think you have this wrong..." he stood from the bed "This is my wing.. I give the orders". Smithy stood up "He is just a kid... come on, its hard enough on him already". Rob pushed Smithy against the wall "Yeah and if he dont do as I tell him it will become a lot harder". Rob grinned "If you want to keep on the right side of me I suggest you watch wour mouth". He pushed his head back against the wall "This is my wing... you lot do as your told". Smithy nodded and with that Rob swung his fist into Smithys stomack "Now I will tell you when you are needed for a job and until then you stay out of my way... do you understand?" Smithy struggled to straighten his body as Rob moved away he moved to the door and nodded as he walked out making his way to his own cell.

"Katie Stanford has booked two tickets to Spain.. one way" Nate smiled, as he plonked down oppisite Terry in the canteen, "So she is doing a runner?" he asked. Nate nodded "So it would appear... the other ticket is booked in the name of John Renolds"  
>Terry smiled "So they are running away together... Ok when is the flight?". Nate glanced down to his notebook "December twenty second... so thats next week". Terry nodded "Ok... keep an eye on her, see what she does Im gunna request more uniform to watch Renolds". Nate nodded raising from his chair. Terry made his way along towards the Inspectors office he grinned as he noticed Jo with her head down on her desk. "Maam.." Jo laughed "Dont call me that Terry". Terry grinned "How is it going?" he asked, glancing at the mountain of paperwork. Jo shook her head "The sooner Smithy is back the better... this job is alot harder than he makes it look". Terry chuckled "Well its all moving in the right direction... so shouldnt be to much longer". Jo grinned "Good". Terry pulled the chair oppisite his former CID colleauge and plonked down infront of her "I need some more uniform for suviellence" Terry smiled. Jo nodded "I can spare a couple.. but no more". Terry nodded "Yeah thats great" he stood from the chair making his way towards the door. "Hey... Terry you heard the latest?" Jo called following him to the door, he shook his head "It would seem Inspector Smith has got someone keeping him warm at night" she grinned. Terry shook his head "Who?". Jo chuckled "DS Moss". Terrys mouth dropped open "Stevie... are you serious Smithy and Stevie". Jo nodded "Yep.. keep it to yourself though".<p>

"Smithy..." he turned to face Stevie as she walked into his cell. She glanced at the fresh bruising on his bare stomack. "Not again" she ran her hand over it, he grabbed his clean T-shirt, smiling at her "Its nothing Stevie..." she moved into his body, she told herself it was to comfort him but feeling him wrap his strong arms round her small frame, she had never felt safer, he dropped the T-shirt to the ground and ran his fingers through the material of her top, kissing the top of her head. "Im going back to Sunhill for a few hours.. we have a briefing and Meadows wants Mickey and I both to attend". Smithy kissed the top of her head again "Ok.. I'll see you when you get back". She nodded, he could feel her soft hair rubbing against his bare skin, it tickled him slightly, a grin had appeared on his face as she pulled away. "You got any messages for anyone?" she smiled. Smithy nodded "Yeah just tell erm to hurry up and nail this bloke". Stevie smiled "You getting fed up now?". He moved close to her, backing her against the closed door "No... I just dont no how much longer I can wait to see you naked". Stevie grinned as his hands wandered up her body "I have to go Smithy". He pushed his mouth down to hers and they allowed themselves to get lost in each other for a few moments, before Stevie pushed him back "I have to go Smithy". Smithy smirked "I cant take this much longer..." he glanced at her body before running his hands under her top "I want you so much". She laughed opening the door "Well you're just have to want for now" she grinned making her way from his cell. He plonked down onto his bed, she really was the woman of his dreams, he had never wanted someone as much as he did her, he didnt know how much longer he could wait for her.

"DS Moss..." she turned to face the man calling her name "Hi.. how are yo..." he interupted "Why did you tell the super not to put me under cover?" Stevie shook her head "Callum I didnt mean it like that, I just ment I didnt think anyone else was needed, Mickey and I are coping". He moved close so she was backed against a wall, "We all know you and Smithy have a special friendship..." she tried to interupt but he just continued to talk over her "But you are not the only one who cares about this I want to be involved". Callum moved away "He needs protection, not just a bit of eye candy" he gestured to her. She moved foward "Now hang on a minute.. Im supporting him... he has asked me to stay". Callum laughed "Only cause he wants to shag you, he has been trying for four years, maybe he thinks he will finaly get his leg over in there" Callum walked off leaving Stevie stunned and hurt.

"Settle down everyone..." Jack shouted as he entered the room, Neil and Terry close behind him. Stevie was sat with Mickey and Jo one side of the table. While Callum, Nate, Ben and Leon sat the other. Kirsty walked into the room, followed by Rodger.  
>"Ah... PC Valentine... Im glad you are here" Terry grinned as he began to bring the older PC up to speed on the case, while Jack read the information stuck on the board. "Right Mickey Stevie... how is Inspector Smith doing?" Jack smiled. Mickey smiled "He is ok Gov... its not easy but he is coping". Stevie simply nodded trying to avoid Callums glare. She listened to a lot of the updates but didnt really take any of it in, she just wanted to see Smithy, to ask him if she was just another fling. "Right you all know what you have to do... PC Valentine, you are being tasked to watch this man.." Jack smiled passing him a photo of John Renolds. The room began to empty and Stevie pulled her things together. "Mickey Stevie.. hang on a minute please" Jack smiled as the last few team members left the room. "Right.. is Smithy ok.. honestly?" Jack sighed. Stevie nodded "Yes Gov". Jack smiled "So you have no worries at all?". Mickey glanced to Stevie "Its difficult Sir.." he began. Stevie moved towards Jack, "He is coping fine Gov.. but that doesnt mean he isnt having problems." Jack nodded "OK... which one of you is on shift tonight?". Mickey nodded "We both are". Jack smiled "Right DS Moss, Im gunna ring your mobile at two AM" he began "I want you to make sure your are in Smithys cell so I can talk to him". Stevie smiled "I dont think he will be impressed with me waking him at th..." Jack pulled the door open "Thank you guys" he sighed as he left the room.<p>

Smithy was working in the shed when he heard the door shut behind him. He glanced to where Rob was pulling at a slat in the floor, he removed a huge bag which Smithy believed to be a bag of cocaine. "Cut this into eighths and get it up to D wing tomorrow" he barked at Smithy. Smithy nodded taking the bag and the smaller bags from Rob. This must be a well run operation to have this sort of equipment inside he thought as he took the scales from the man. Rob left and Smithy moved a bag of soil infront of the door to stop any inturuptions. Stevie made her way down the long corridors of Sunhill, she had to be back to Longmarsh in an hour. "Serge" she turned round to face Terry who was smirking behind her with Jo. "Give Smithy my best.. Im sure you will give him yours" he grinned. Stevie glared at Jo. "You told him...". Jo smiled "He tricked it out of me". Stevie shook her head, she forced a smile to her face,  
>"Well dont get your hopes up.. Im finishing it". She continued her way down the corridor. Jo caught her up and pulled her in to an empty room "Why are you ending it with him, is it cause I told Terry... you can trust him". Stevie nodded "I know I can, its just Stone said.. he justs wants a shag" she air quoted him, pulling a face. Jo laughed "And you are listening to Callum bloody Stone, come on you know Smithy better than that, the bloke adores you". Stevie smiled "Do you think?" Jo shook her head "I dont think Stevie, I know" she paused letting a cheeky grin take over her face "Now stop thinking of Stone and get to that prison and show Smithy who is boss". Stevie grinned and pulled the door open "Thanks Jo".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again Jodie :-) xxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for all your reviews so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

Smithy had just finished cutting the drugs and put them back into the removed slat when he saw the handle turn on the shed door. He pushed the slat back to the ground and moved the bag of soil, allowing Stevie to push the door open and walk in. She smiled "Why was this door blocked, its a fire exit". Smithy laughed "Yeah sorry Stevie". Stevie pushed the door shut and moved towards him "I think you mean... sorry Miss". Smithy shook his head "What?". Stevie smirked "You heard me.. I think its about time you learn some manners and which one of us is boss Smith". A grin took over his face, he knew she could tell he was excited, he moved to the back of the shed as she made her way towards him. "And how are you gunna teach me who is boss?" he asked. "Well.." she paused running her eyes over his body. "You can start by getting your kit off". Smithy laughed "I thought we were waiting". Stevie moved into his body pulling his zip down on his jacket "We are... Im not intending to do anything against prison rules just a strip search". Smithy shook his head "No chance.. its freezing out here". Stevie nodded "Yeah it is... now strip Smith". Smithy grinned down at her as he began to remove his clothes, her eyes running over his body she could get used to being the boss of him, and this was definatly a perk of the job.

Terry was starting to feel the affect of the case, he couldnt imagine how Smithy must be feeling locked up. He sighed as Callum moved towards him. "Terry... anything I can do to help". Terry shook his head "No thanks Serge... I think we have everything covered". callum smiled "Well... I want to be involved so find me a job". Terry stood up "With all due respect Sergeant Stone... this is my case and it is down to Acting Inspector Masters which uniform I have been giving so why dont you try having a word she might put you on the case". Callum moved to the door. Terry felt guilty sending him to Jo but it was her who had chosen which uniform had been assigned to the case. "Jo..." she turned to face him. "I want in on the under cover operation". Jo shook her head "I need you in uniform Callum". He moved close to her "Listen Smithy will be struggling, I just want to back him up". Jo shook her head "Its not my call talk to Meadows" she grinned "And besides I think he has everything he needs with DS Moss" Callum shook his head "What do you mean?". Jo moved close to him "Telling her she is only a way to pass the time Sergeant Stone wasnt clever.. how do you think Smithy would feel about you fucking up his chances with Stevie". Callum smiked "So there is something going on?". she smiled leaving him standing in the corridor. Callum couldnt believe what Jo was saying, Smithy and Stevie, he was sure Jack wouldnt be amused to hear about that. He was getting fed up with people keep telling him no, he wanted in and he knew there was only one person who could get round Meadows to let him in and he know had enough information to make her agree.

As her phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled out of Smithys arm. He shook his head "You shouldnt have that on you". She smiled pushing to end Callums call before shoving her phone back into her pocket. She ran her eyes up and down his very near to bear body, she gestured to his clothes "Get dressed Smith... I need to get you back to the wing". She watched as he slowly pulled his clothes back over his body, he never took his eyes from hers. She ran her fingers over the handcuffs that rested in her belt and grinned at him "Now... you give me any more lip Smith I will be forced to cuff you before your next strip search". Smithy laughed "Next?" he repeated. She smiled "Oh yeah.. I need to make the most of bossing you around before you become Inspector Smith again" he grinned "I'll look foward to it Moss". Stevie pulled the door open and led the way back to the wing.

Smithy sat with Tom watching the TV. Rob pulled up a chair next to him and glared at Tom, "Go". Tom stood up and made his way back to his cell. "Did you complete your job?" he asked smiling at Smithy. "Yeah its all done and ready for delievery in the morning". Rob smiled "Good.. well done" he rose from the chair and made his way towards where Renolds stood. Smithy still wasnt sure he wasnt being set up, but he couldnt take the risk of turning down the oppitunity to get Stanford and Renolds. He glanced to where Stevie stood, his eyes wandering over her body. "Right in your cells the lot of you" Renolds voice echoed around the large room. Smithy stood up making his way to his cell, Stevie walked over and pulled the door shut behind them, he grinned "Time for another search?" he asked, She shook her head "Unfortunatly no... Im gunna come in during the night..." Smithys eyes lit up at the thought of Stevie sneaking to see him. "Jack is going to ring, so I'll wake you up". Smithy nodded watching as Stevie pulled the door open "I'll see you later" she grinned. Smithy grabbed her arm "What do you think of Toms case?" he asked. Stevie shook her head "Shit... sorry I forgot Smithy... I'll look tomorrow". Smithy nodded realising her arm and allowing her to push the door shut.

Stevie and Mickey were together in the staff room of the prison. Mickey made a cup of coffee and placed it down infront of Stevie before sitting oppisite her. "Come on then... you know him better than me, how is Smithy coping?". Stevie grinned at the man infont of her "He is doing brilliantly". Mickey nodded "Yeah romour has it at Sunhill that you are offering him a bit of extra support" he smirked. Stevie let out a laugh as she shook her head "We are friends... nothing more". Mickey grinned "Well he best be treating you right in this friendship" Mickeys air quotes made her laugh. "We are friends Mickey". He nodded to the small blonde infront of him "You keep telling yourself that Serge" he paused smiling to her "Just be carefull, he is a nice bloke but he has a bit of a reputation as a ladies man". Stevie laughed, she had heard of Smithys many conquests but she was sure she was different, there friendship was to special to risk ruining for a one night stand and he had told her he had feelings for her and she definatly knew he was the one.

Stevie pushed his cell door open and made her way inside closing it behind herself. "Smithy... Smithy wake up" she whispeared he didnt respond. Her phone started to buzz in her pocket and she pulled it out "Hang on Sir.. Im just waking him". She ran her hand up his body causing him to stir slightly. She moved to his cup of water and began letting it drip out onto his head, he sat up in the bed and glared at her "What are you doing Moss?" he huffed wiping the water from his face. She passed the mobile phone to him "Meadows". Smithy nodded taking the phone and swinging his body round so his legs hung off the side of the bed. "Inspector Smith.. how are you?" Smithy grinned watching as Stevie felt the pillow, realising how wet it was she turned it over, "Im good Sir" he replied, grinning at Stevie. "How is it going, any developements?" Smithy couldnt keep his eyes from Stevie. "Im taking the drugs to D wing tomorrow and then the dealers will be doing there job, Im assuming the staff are prepaired". Jack replied "Yes.. they are ready, they wiil take the middle level dealers down at lunchtime". Smithy nodded "Ok Sir". Stevie was lent against his table, she was running her hand through her hair, glancing round the cell, she hadnt even noticed Smithy staring at her, undressing her with his eyes. "Ok.. DS Moss says your finding it difficult". Smithy grinned "Well DS Moss is wrong" she looked to him and their eyes met. "Im coping fine Sir.. Stevie is just worrying about nothing". She smiled watching as he said his goodbyes and hung up the phone "Now why would you be telling the super Im struggling?" Smithy smiled. Stevie shook her head "I didnt I just said I was worried about you". Smithy smirked "Is that right then... your worried about me?". Stevie nodded "Yeah I am". Smithy smiled "You see though... I dont think thats what it is.." he paused, holding the phone out so she moved towards him, as she went to reach for it he pulled it back towards his chest, wrapping his free arm round her waiste he pulled her body crashing down on top of him, her legs either side of his and her hands pushed against his chest. "I think you just want to get me into bed" he smiled holding the phone out to her, she looked at it before back to him and he nodded to the bed "Its you keeping us waiting.. you just have to say the words". She smiled "I want it to be special Smithy" she glanced to the bed "Not in here". Smithy smiled running his hand up and down her back "We can still have some fun Moss... might keep you satisfyed for a few more days until this is all over". Stevie laughed "Im not a sex mad maniac". Smithy raised his eyebrow, droping the phone to the bed he pushed her down onto the bed "You saying no then?" he asked as he began to run his hands under her clothes, Stevie smiled wrapping her arms round his neck she pulled his lips down to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again please review. (The chapter I have been asked to do, is coming up next too). :-) xxxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the review once again.. I love reading them :-) xxx I hope you enjoy this chapter please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

An hour or so had passed and Mickey was still waiting for Stevie to return, he glanced at his watch as Renolds walked into the room. "Where is Stevie?" he asked. Mickey shook his head "I dunno". Renolds walked to the door "I will look for her". He made his way back through the door and towards the exit of the wing. Mickey jumped to his feet and made his way through the door, he didnt know what was taking Stevie so long with this phone call but he was going to hurry her up, Renolds was already getting suspisious.

Smithy dropped the remainder of her clothes to the floor, running his hands slowly over her body he grinned as their eyes met "You are gorgeous" he smiled placing his lips to hers. She reached behind him pulling the covers over there bodys he pushed his lips back down onto hers. She kept her arms tightly wrapped round his neck, keeping him close to her, until the door swung open. Smithy pulled away and they both glanced to where Mickey stood a smirk on his face "So... this is what is taking the time?". Stevie pulled the covers tight into her body, trying to hide her embaressment. "DS Moss I expected better of you, now get dressed and your arse out of here.." he paused glancing to the pile of clothes on the floor "If Jack finds out this is what he is paying you two to do, he will flip". Smithy couldnt help the grin on his face at the thought of Jacks reaction. He watched as Mickey left and Stevie grabbed her clothes from the floor. "Where are you going?" he asked pinning her back down onto the bed. "We have to remain proffesional..." Smithy laughed "Stevie I think proffesional went out the window when we got into bed together". Stevie shook her head, pulling her clothes over her body "No... thats it until you get out". He laughed "You have got to be kidding... you cant leave me like this, its not fair". Stevie laughed as she buttoned up the last few buttons on her top. "I suggest you pull your finger out and crack Stanford then... then Im all yours" she grinned making her way to the door. She pulled the door shut locking it behind herself. "Just friends eh?" Mickeys voice crept up behind her she smiled at him "Leave it". He grinned "If you do that with your friends... what do you do when your dating someone". She grinned at Mickey, other than Smithy he was the one person in the staion she could truely rely on "Im in love with him Mickey" she smiled as he wrapped his arm round her shoulder. "Im happy for you... you too will make a great couple". They began to walk away and Stevie turned back to Smithys cell "I forgot my phone" she grinned. Mickey winked at her "You got ten minutes Serge". The night slowly drifted past. Smithy found it very hard to sleep, he couldnt keep his mind from Stevie. When his door opened he jumped up, seeing Mickey his grin began to fade. "Smithy" he smirked. Smithy smiled "Mickey". Mickey held the door open for him to walk through. "Where is Stevie?" Smithy tried to act casual but Mickey could see through it. "She left during the night, Renolds sent her home cause she had been on a double shift, she looked knackered, she is back tonight". Smithy nodded, he was disapointed and he knew it would show. "Smithy..." He turned to face Mickeys grinning face "She said she would come and see you when she gets in later". Smithy smiled and nodded. "You make sure you treat her right though". Smithy smiled, he could understand why Mickey was worried, he was close to Stevie, he had been jelous of there friendship but Stevie had assured him it was more of a brother sister relationship. "I'd never do anything to hurt her". He carried on walking to get his breakfast.

Stevie had just arrived at Sunhill, she had got home after a double shift at Longmarsh at four and after a few hours sleep was now back at work for nine. "Serge..." she smiled to Nate. "How is Inspector Smith?" he asked. Terry grinned up from his desk "Well according to Mickey he got very happy last night". Stevie groaned, glaring over to where Terry sat. "Thanks Terry" she smiled at him before returning her eyes to Nates confused face. "He is fine.. I'll let him know you were asking after him when I see him later". Nate nodded "Thanks Serge" before making his way to where Terry sat, no doubt to find out the latest gossip. Stevie decided on a coffee and stood from her chair, she could feel everyone talking about her, as she made her way down to the canteen.

"Sir" Jack groaned when he saw Callum stood in the open doorway to his office. "Yes Sergeant". Callum moved in pushing the door closed, "I have come to talk about the undercover operation..." Jack shook his head "And how could I have guessed that.. listen Stone we are hoping to have this case wrapped up by the end of the week, you are not needed" he stated. Callum smiled "Im assuming you have heard Stevie and Smithy have become emotionaly envolved" he paused as Jacks expression changed to anger,  
>"I just hope they are keeping there minds on the job Sir". Jack stood from the seat "Thank you Sergeant Stone" he smiled as he opened the door to let callum out.<p>

"DS Moss a word.." Stevie sighed as she rose back up from her seat, she was sure she wouldnt even get five minutes to herself today. She followed Jack down the corridors and into his office. "Take a seat" he smiled. She sat down and glanced at where Jack stood. "How is Inspector Smith?" he asked. Stevie smiled "I havent seen him since you spoke to him.. but he seemed fine Gov". Jack smiled "Well... I should think he is estatic if the roumors I have been hearing are true". Stevie bit her lip, she stood from the seat. "What DC Webb saw was a one off Gov.. I promise you we wont let it happen again". Jack glared at her, "What did DC Webb see?". Stevie smiled weakly, not sure of the best answer for her boss when he was already angry. "I havent spoke to Mickey yet Stevie but if you have something you need to tell me I suggest you do so, before I speak to him?". Stevie nodded "Smithy and I are emotinaly involved". Jack nodded "Right... you need to remain proffesional until this operation is over". Stevie nodded "We are going too, last night was just a one off Sir". Jack shouted "And Im guessing there are no prizes for guessing what happened last night then", she felt like a school child that had been caught behind the bike sheds. "Gov... I am so sorry, it shouldnt of happened but I promise you we will remain proffesional". Jack moved towards her "Damn right you will... you're off the case". Stevie shook her head "You cant do that Gov.. Smithy needs me". Jack opened the door indicating for Stevie to leave, "What about my shift tonight?" she asked as she moved into the door way. "Your not to go anywhere near that prison DS Moss.. I will replace you".

Smithy walked down to the shed to pick up the drugs and waited for Mickey to come and get him to take him to D wing to drop them off. He smiled, in a few more days it would all be over. As Mickey pushed the shed door open, he held his phone out to Smithy "Its Stevie" he sighed "And I shouldnt be doing this". He took the phone from him and smiled down the phone. "You ok Moss?". Stevie sounded as if she was nearly in tears and it almost broke Smithys heart. "Meadows has removed me from the case someone else will be in tonight". Smithy glared at Mickey, sure he had something to do with it. "Well you can tell him from me Moss, if you aint on shift here tonight... Im walking". Stevie forced a smile to her face "You cant Smithy... you are so close to cracking Stanford". Smithy glanced to Mickey ainming his next statment at him. "I dont care... we have done nothing wrong.. if I wasnt in here, no one would have a problem... if he stops you from coming in... the case is over". Mickey ran his hand through his hair, taking the phone from Smithy. "Get Meadows on the phone now" Smithy barked at him. Mickey shook his head "You need to deliver these drugs". Smithy placed the bags back down to the table. "Im going no where until Stevie is reinstated". Mickey passed him the phone back "Ring him then..." he paused watching as Smithy pushed the ringing phone to his ear, "I didnt tell him Smithy". Smithy nodded as he opened his mouth to talk to Mickey, Jack answered the phone. "Why has DS Moss been removed from the case.." Smithy began down the phone. Mickey opened the door and moved outside, deciding to wait for the Inspector there.

Stevie had returned to CID and watched as the briefing room began to fill with the many staff involved with the investigation.  
>Terry smiled as he walked to her desk, "Come on.." he gestured to the room at the other side of CID. Stevie shook her head.<br>"Im off the case". Terry smiled and lent against her desk. Stevie gestured to the briefing room, "Go on... we will talk about it later". Stevie placed her head down into her arms on her desk, at least her sleep patten would get back to normal. But she had no idea when she would see Smithy again.

Jack crossed CID, he glared at where Stevie sat before pulling the briefing room door open and walking inside. He listened as his staff brought each other up to date with the case. "Ricky Monters body has been found.. they are unsure what has happened to him yet, but it was suspicious" Ben spook to his many colleagues. "Kate Stanford has a flight booked to Spain next week, she is leaving with John Renolds" Nate added "Renolds took another shipment of drugs in to the prison this morning" Rodger smiled. Jack nodded after taking in the infomation from each that spoke, "Ok... I want to be kept up to speed with every tiny thing". He smiled at callum as the staff began to leave "Sergeant Stone... I want you in the prison tonight on shift" Callum couldnt help the smile on his face, he was finaly in on the action.

Stevie was sat talkin to Terry, when Jack came up behind them. "Terry can you give us a minute" he smiled. Terry stood from where he perched on Stevies desk and made his way back to his own. Jack lent against the desk "Right as Inspector Smith is prepaired to chuck away the whole investigation because of you I have no choice but to allow you to go back into Longmarsh tonight". Stevie smiled "We will remain proffesional Sir". Jack nodded "I should hope so... I would of expected better from both of you, you are both experienced officers not a couple of horney teenagers". Stevie smiled slightly "We will be on our best behaviour". Jack smiled "Yes... you will and Sergeant Stone is starting work in the prison tonight, to keep an eye on you". Stevie smiled awkwardly, this was all she needed, someone else to keep check on her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will say they are gunna get caught out again in the next few chapters, lol. Please review. :-) xxxx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you very much for the reviews so far, Im glad you are enjoying my story. I will be updating this story again later on this evening because I have the next chapter ready. Please read and review. thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

Smithy had delievered the drugs to D wing as arranged and the middle level dealers had been arrested. Now the only thing left to do was take down Rob. Mickey had locked Smithy back into his cell about an hour ago and he was fed up, he wanted it all to be over, so he could start doing his job again and more importantly he could be with Stevie. When the door opened he rose to his feet, grinning at the small woman infront of him. She stared at him for several seconds before colapsing into his arms, he wrapped his arms round her holding her tight into his body. "I thought I wasnt going to see you.." she sighed "Meadows has sent Stone in here to keep an eye on us". Smithy groaned "For fucksake... do we really need a babysitter". He kissed the top of her head, realising she had come to him for comfort not for him to moan, he pulled back from her, lifting her chin so their eyes met "I love you Stevie Moss, you know that dont you?" he grinned. Stevie couldnt help the smile that took over her face "I love you too Dale Smith".

The next morning Smithy sighed at the sight of the man opening his cell. "Get out Smith" he barked as Smithy walked through the cell door. Smithy glanced around the wing and when his eyes rested on the petite blonde the other end of the room he couldnt help but smile at her hard at work, she hadnt even noticed him yet. Renolds came close into his ear "I wouldnt bother mate... she has taste and... she is way out of your league". Smithy glared back him. Renolds smirked "I have been there... she is definatly worth giving one but she wouldnt touch a piece of shit like you". Smithy glanced at Stevie before back to Renolds, he pushed the officer against the wall "You arsehole..." he shouted as more officers pulled him away. He could hear Renolds laughing and ordering to have Smithy taken down the block. He caught site of where Stevie stood, disapointment all over her face. When he was pushed into the tiny cell he glanced up at the men as they left, leaving only one remaining, as he walked in and rested down onto the bed he smiled "What the hell has got into you Smithy?". Smithy shook his head "He is a prick Callum, he had it coming". Callum smiled "Smithy you need to keep your cool, this case is relying on you". Smithy nodded "You dont think I know that Stone.." he paused glancing to the tall sergeant "And I dont need you in here babysitting me..." Callum interupted "Im not here to babysit you, Im here to make sure you stay proffesional and it looks to me like I came just in time". He stood from the bed and shook his head "You need to start acting like a copper and not rising to this scum.. Im finished now, Stevie is on a double shift so she will probably be down for you in a bit, why dont you try and get some sleep or something". Smithy nodded as Callum left pulling the door shut behind himself, he had only just woke up, the last thing he wanted was to sleep, he wanted to be with Stevie. "Terry.." he hadnt even reached CID and he was already in demand, this case was hard work. "Katie Stanford recieved a package last night... I think it has the next load of drugs to go into Longmarsh in it" Nate smiled. Terry nodded "Right.. I'll brief the DI and Super, can you go and see Acting Inspector Masters and get her to get a team togeether for a raid.. is Renolds there?". Nate shook his head "No... he has just finished his shift, Rodger is tailing him... he is heading there". Terry smiled "Ok... meet in the briefing room in twenty minutes".

Terry had just finished briefing Jack when a knock sounded the room, "Yeah" Jack shouted. Callum smiled as he pushed the door open, "Sir... we have a problem". Jack sighed "What has he done?". Callum glanced at Terry and then back to Jack "He has been sent down the block Sir... he assulted John Renolds". Jack rose from his seat "For christ sake... what has gotten into him". Terry moved fowards cutting in before Callum had a chance "With all due respect Sir.. the stress you have put on him, you couldnt of expected him to keep his cool the whole time". Jack glared at him "He is a proffesional, he should know better". Terry nodded "Maybe so... but it is him in there under god knows what stress, going through hell, and us out here.. still living our lives.. we need to get this investigation finished Sir, before he cracks completly... you need to get him out, before the end of the day". Jack nodded "I aggree.. right we are going to raid Katie Stanfords but not until John Renolds is there, I want him nicked as well, then if we can get a match to the drugs already in prison we have got him". Callum smiled "And if we cant?". Jack glanced at Terry "Im sure Rob Stanford wouldnt worry about covering for the man his wife is having an affair with... and Renolds will know that, we can use it to get a confession out of him". Terry smiled to the two men "And if all else fails we still have Smithys eveidence".

"What the hell are you playing at?" she sighed as she pushed his cell door open. Smithy stood from the bed moving towards her "Me... I think you should take a look in the mirror sweetheart". Stevie shook her head "I dont no what you are talking about Smithy". He sunk back down onto the bed "You and Renolds... what am I just something to pass the time when you got a long shift". Stevie sat down next to him "If you immplying what I think you are, its bullshit Smithy..." she paused, watching as he layed his head down into his hands. "I love you..." she pulled his hands from his face and watched as he dragged his eyes back to hers "I love you Smithy... there is no one else". Smithy sighed wrapping his arms round her, pulling her into his chest. "Its always been you Smithy". She lent up placing her lips to his, pushing onto his body so he layed back down onto the bed, she moved up her body up his so she rested on top of him. Her mouth barely inches from his she sighed "Smithy I want to spend the rest of my life with you... but you have to trust me?" he moved his eyes from hers, glancing anywhere but at the small blonde laying on top of him "Smithy look at me... Look at me" he glanced back at her. "I love you... I wont hurt you I promise you... you are all I want". Smithy nodded slowly "Im sorry". She pushed her lips down onto his, she could feel his smile below hers, his heart racing as he slipped his tounge into her mouth. Pulling away she stared into his eyes "Well I can think of a few things you can do to make it up to me when you get out of here". The couple both let out a laugh before there lips met once again.

Rodger tailed Renolds for a few hours as he stopped off at his own house and then to the shops before arriving at Katies home.  
>Terry was first to run into the house after the door had been knocked down, followed by many of his uniformed colleagues. He grabbed Renolds pushing him to the ground. "John Renolds Im arresting you on suspision of dealing in a class A drug, you do not have to say anything...". Jo chased Katie up there stairs and into the toilet where she attempted to flush the three large bags of cocaine down the toilet. Once both arrests had been made, the officers began searching the house. "Terry..." Nate called, he smiled as Terry appeared in the living room door way. He held up a sports bag full of cocaine "I'd say we got about twenty grands street worth here". Both officers smiled "We got him... now we just need to nail Stanford" Terry smiled pulling his phone out.<p>

"Right Mickey... the raid is complete, you got enough officers there to search Stanfords cell?" Terry smiled down the phone.  
>"Yeah.. I got Leon and Ben here, we should be fine". Mickey had only just taken over from Stevie when her shift had finished,<br>but he was pleased to be in on the action. Mickey smiled to the two young PCs. "Right lets take Stanford out..." he opened the cell door and smirked "On your feet Stanford... we have reason to believe your in possesion of a class A drug and we are going to search your cell". Rob laughed as he sat down on the bed. The three men pulled the room apart but found nothing. Mickey walked out of the cell and made his way down the block to where Smithy had been kept all day. "Smithy we have searched Stanfords cell and found nothing... has he passed the drugs onto you yet?" Mickey asked. Smithy shook his head "There is a couple of small bags in the shed, that Im due to move today but nothing that will lead back to him, he said there was more that he would give me today" he sighed. "Any idea where they could be?" Mickey smiled. "Try Renolds locker... he might not of passed them on yet". Mickey smiled raising from the bed and making his way to the cell door "You coming?" he smiled to Smithy.

Searching through the locker Mickey turned back to Smithy and Leon behind him, holding a huge bag in his hands. "Looks like christmas has come early". The three men grinned. Mickey pushed the locker door shut and smiled "Right we aint got enough to arrest Stanford... but this will all add up against Renolds". He paused glancing to Smithy "Meadows is pulling you out... tonight". Smithy shook his head "No... we need to get stanford... you pull me out we have no hard eveidence" he ran his hand through his hair "We need to nail him... come on, he is gunna be edgey now, he is gunna wanna get the drugs in the shed moved..." he paused running the ideas through his head, "Just ring Meadows... one more day".

Smithy had been returned to his cell on the wing to avoid suspission, while his colleagues decided what to do next. When his door swung open he rose to his feet smiling at Mickey. "Right... Meadows has agreed to one more day, Stevie will come and set a wire up on you tomorrow and then you need to get him talking". Smithy nodded "Ok... I can do that". Mickey smiled "Right.. well get some sleep.." he paused "You can do this Smithy.. you have to the whole case is depending on it". Smithy rested down onto the bed "No pressure then".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. Please Review. jodie :-) xxx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is my last update until after christmas now as I think my daughter will protest tomorrow if I am on my computer, lol! Once again thank you to hollielove7170 for your review. please R&R. Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

Smithy layed awake most of the night. The whole case depended on him, if he didnt pull this off, Rob Stanford would get away with everything he was doing. He smiled as the door swung open, rising to his feet he moved over to where Stevie stood, she pushed the door closed before colapsing into his arms. He ran his hands through her hair "I love you Moss" he grinned before pushing his lips down onto hers. She smiled "This time tomorrow you should be home". He nodded pushing his lips back to hers, letting his tounge slip into her mouth. Stevie pulled away and sighed "I need to get you wired up..." she gestured to the small device in her hand, she grinned "You need to take your top off". Smithy smiled "I bet you volentered to do this" he pulled his t-shirt up over his head. She let her eyes drift slowly over his bare chest before placing the device on the table and moving over to him. She ran her hands over his chest before placing her lips to his body. His hands moved to her hair pushing her lips hard onto his body. He moved back from her and she glanced into his eyes. "You need to get that wire on... I cant take you teasing me no more" she laughed moving back towards him, her hands resting on his chest "Im not teasing you". He laughed "Yeah bloody right Moss, you're enjoying it". Stevie grinned, she did infact enjoy how much he wanted her. She ran her hands down the front of her top slowly unbottoning it, watching as his eyes lit up.

Terry smiled to Jo sitting next to him before looking accross the table to the man oppisite. "Right the drugs were found in your possesion, where did they come from?". Renolds smirked "No comment". "Where were you taking them?" Terry continued. "No comment". Terry smiled "You dont need to talk... just listen, we know that you took the drugs" he put a photo down onto the table of Renolds recieving the sports bag "Im now showing the suspect exhibt 312" he paused. "And we believe that you were taking the drugs into Longmarsh prison to Rob Stanford". Renolds shook his head "No comment". Terry smirked "Does Stanford know you are having an affair with his wife?". Renolds remained silent. "Because your going down... for a long time, if you help us, we will make sure you dont get locked up at Longmarsh... do you know what it is like for a prison officer on the inside?" Terry glanced to Jo "I'd give him a month". Renolds smiled "Im not grassing up Stanford... he is ruthless". Terry smirked "Well you are gunna end up being neighbours with him" he pushed the photo of him and Katie towards him "And this will come out in court?". Renolds smirked "No comment". Terry glared at him.

As Smithy pushed her down onto the bed he had never felt happier, he kept his lips tight onto hers, his hands ruffling her hair, until the door swung open, he pulled away glancing to the young man who know stood in the door way. "Tom... I can explain". Tom glanced between the pair, as Stevie rushed to button her top back up. "She is a screw Smithy". Smithy smiled "Trust me, Tom..." Tom moved over picking up the small black device on the table. "What is going on Smithy?". Smithy moved to the door pushing it closed, "Right Tom... I need you to trust me... Im a copper". Tom shook his head "Why are you in here?" Smithy smiled "Im gunna bring Stanford down... Im gunna get him off yours and everyone else in heres back.. I just need you to trust me". Tom shook his head "I thought you were my friend". Smithy nodded "I am Tom... once this is over Im gunna do everything I can to get you out of here". Tom glared at him "No... you have used me" and with that he pulled the door open and left. Smithy turned back to where Stevie stood "Shit... he might blow my cover". Stevie smiled "I'll get him moved off the wing for the day". Smithy shook his head "No.. you cant do that, it will look suspisious" he paused running his hand over her face, "Get me wired up... I'll go and see Stanford now, before Tom gets a chance". Sitting down next to Rob Smithy smiled "When have I got to deliever..." Rob cut in "We will go to the shed after lunch". Smithy smiled raising from the seat, well aware he still didnt have enough to nail him and that Tom could still blow his cover.

Mickey smiled as Stevie walked into the small staff room "He is all wired up and ready to go" she gestured to where Smithy stood. Mickey nodded "Ok... you need to get home Stevie... we will call you once the arrest has been made". Stevie smiled, glancing to Leon as he walked through the door "I want to stay". Mickey shook his head "No Meadows wants you out the way.. he said Smithy wont be focused if you are here". Stevie nodded "Ok... I'll go home".

Mickey entered the prison shed with Leon and gestured to the far end "Right turn this place upside down... there must be some thing in here we can use". The two men began searching through the shed until Mickey pointed to the floor "That slat is lose"  
>He bent down pulling it from the ground "Bingo" he smiled turning back to Leon and taking the evidence bags.<p>

"Mrs Stanford.. you understand why you have been arrested". Neil asked sitting opppisite her in the interview. She nodded "Ok could you tell me how the drugs came to be in your possesion?" he smiled. Katie glanced at the table "Am I going to prison?".  
>Neil nodded "Yes.. if you help us.. we may help you to get a reduced sentence". She nodded "The drugs they are John Renolds,<br>he picks them up and then takes them to my husband in Longmarsh". Neil nodded "How often does this happen?". Katie smiled at him "Every couple of days, then my husband deals them out on the inside". Neil smiled "How long has this been going on?".  
>She shook her head "I dont really know, I have only been involved since..." she paused "John and I, we are close.. my husband payed him to protect me.. I fell for him.. thats when I found out about the drug operation". Neil nodded "Ok tell me about Ricky Monters?". Katie sighed before explaining every little detail to him.<p>

After lunch Smithy followed Rob outside into the prison gardens. Rob walked into the shed and pulled at the loose floorboard,  
>he turned back to Smithy "Where is it?". Smithy shook his head "what?". Rob pushed him against a wall "Where the fuck are my drugs?". Smithy smiled, he now had enough for Rob to be charged. "I dunno" he smirked. Rob moved close into him, pushing him against the wall. "Well I suggest you find them... now". Smithy shook his head "No... Im Inspector Smith from Sunhill and you mate.. are nicked". Rob picked up a plant pot and through it at Smithy, just missing his head "Im gunna kill you..". Smithy moved over, grabbing his arm and forcing him down onto the shed table, he had wanted to stand up to him for so long "You can add assulting a police officer to it as well".<p>

Terry arrived at the prison to find Renolds sitting with cuffs on ready to go. He smiled to Mickey "Have you nicked him?". He smiled "Smithy did the houners". Rob rose to his feet "Inspector Smith is a dead man". Terry nodded "Yeah, yeah.. I am futher arresting you for arranging the murder of Ricky Monters". Terry glanced to Leon "Take him to the car". Mickey and Terry both smirked at Rob as he was led away. "where is Smithy?" Terry asked. Mickey gestured to the door "He has gone to empty his cell.. I think he wants to get home to a certain DS". Terry laughed "Ok.. you get yourself changed out that uniform and wait for him, Im gunna get Renolds back to the nick and process him".

Smithy shoved his stuff into a bag. The prisoners were after his blood, so he had to do it quickly before they were released for dinner. He smiled as Mickey apperead behind him "You ready to go home". Smithy shook his head "No... there is something I gotta do first". Mickey nodded and followed the Inspector out the door and towards another cell door. "Let me in" he smiled. Mickey shook his head "I shouldnt". Smithy smiled "Two Minutes Mickey, its important". Smithy walked into the cell and smiled to Tom and his cell mate. "Im going now Tom... I need you to know I never ment to use you... I will do everything I can to get you out of here". Tom smiled standing from the bed "I didnt tell Rob.. I never told him you were old bill". Smithy nodded "I know and I do really appreciate that.. stay strong Tom". He held his hand out shaking the young mans hand before leaving the cell.

As her door bell rang, Stevie sighed rising from the sofa, wearing only her dressing gown, she wasnt expecting company, She had spent the evening pampering herself ready for when Smithy was released tomorrow. She pulled the door open glancing at the tall man infront of her. "You should have a chain on" he smiled. She couldnt help the grin that took over her face as she pulled him in the door, she pushed her lips tight to his, wrapping her arms round his neck. He pulled away glancing into her eyes "Right Moss... now I am back in charge, its payback". She shook her head "For what?". Smithy laughed "You made me strip in a frezzing cold shed" he ran his eyes up and down her body, before backing her against the wall "Im gunna enjoy being in charge of you" he paused a smile creeping over his face "Is that all your wearing?" he ran his hand over the join of her silk dressing gown. She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. He pushed the door closed and undid her dressing gown, glancing at her body he smiled " Well...I suggest you get yourself in that bedroom DS Moss". Stevie smiled "Yes Gov".

Back at the prison Tom had been out for assosiation when he returned to his cell alone, he pushed the door nearly shut, he couldnt help but smile, Smithy was going to get him out, despite what anyone else thought of the Inspector, he believed he was a good man, and respected him. He raised from the bed as the door open. He smiled at the tall man infront of him "Bill... what are you doing here?". Bill smiled moving close to the young lad "I have a message for you... from Rob, he doesnt like grasses you see." Tom shook his head "Im not a grass... I didnt know Smithy was a copper". Bill shook his head "Romour has it he is planning on getting you out of here". Tom remained silent. "You see we want to send a message to him". Tom shook his head "Im not going to see him". Bill laughed "No.. I dont think you get it, you are the message" with that he pulled a long knife from his pocket and plunged it into Toms stomack. He stood laughing as Tom collapsed to the floor. "Rob does send his love but thats what you get for befriending filth". Bill left the cell, leaving Tom in a pool of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for all the reviews so far. Please review this chapter. Sorry to leave it at such a depressing point for xmas but its all gunna get much worse in this story. Merry Christmas Jodie :-) xxxxxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews of my last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. please review. :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

Waking in Stevies bed the next morning, Smithy glanced over to find the small blonde gone. He sat up, hearing music from the kitchen he pulled himself to his feet, before making his way to her. She turned round and grinned at him as he padded his way into the kitchen. He ran his eyes up and down her body, she was wearing her dressing gown, he couldnt help but feel excited knowing that was all she had on. "Come on then... what have you done with my clothes?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face, as he fiddled with the duvet wrapped round his lower body. She laughed "I dont know what you are talking about Inspector Smith". He moved over, pushing his lips down onto hers. He sighed contently as he pulled away "Well... they were there when you took them off last night and they are gone this morning". Stevie laughed "They are safe". Smithy ran his hand through his hair, chuckling at the small blonde "It sounds like you are holding them hostage". Stevie nodded " I am... You can have them back when I get what I want". She ran her hands down his chest before stopping just above the duvet. "And what is it that you want DS Moss". She grinned, pulling at the duvet so it dropped to the floor "Well.. I suggest you get yourself in that bedroom Inspector Smith". He couldnt help the laugh as she mimicked his words from the previous evening. He took her hand pulling her back along the hallway and into the bedroom. After an eventfull hour or so in her bedroom, she finally surrendered his clothes, she watched from the bed as he took them from her cuboard and pulled them over his body. Once dressed he moved towards her leaning over her bare body he kissed her lips "Im gunna go home and get changed.. I've got a de-brief with Meadows at eleven, maybe we could have lunch after". Stevie nodded before pulling his lips back down to hers.

Arriving at the station Smithy couldnt help his grin, he was back where he belonged and out of that hell hole. He made his way to the male locker room, pulling his uniform from his locker he was actually releived to pull it over his body. He made his way from the locker room towards Jacks office, he stopped as Stevie walked along the corridor with Mickey. He smiled to the two as Mickey nodded "Catch me up Serge" and with that they were alone in the surprisingly empty corridor. He grabbed her hand pulling her towards his body, he gestured down to his uniform "So.. you still want me now Im back to normal?". Stevie ran her hands over his shirt and grinned "Well I do like a bad boy..." she paused letting out a cheeky laugh "But I am still in love with you, so I guess I'll have to put up with you being boring old Dale eh?". He smiled pushing his lips down onto hers. As he pulled away she removed his hat placing it onto her own head. He laughed and straightened it slightly "It suits you... ever considered coming back to uniform". She laughed "You'd love that eh?". He laughed before returning his lips to hers, he pulled away grabbing his hat from her head "I have to go... meet me in my office in an hour" he smiled.

Knocking on Jacks door, he was surprised when the door swung open. "Inspector Smith... come in". Once inside Jack pushed the door shut and gestured to a seat before sitting down oppisite Smithy. "How are you?" Jack asked. "Im ok Sir.. just glad it is all over". Jack nodded "Well... we have enough to charge Renolds and Stanford". Smithy smiled "It was worth it then". Jack nodded "Now I know you were assulted when you first went in... do you want to press charges for assult?". Smithy shook his head "No I have decided against it". Jack nodded "Im expecting your report on my desk tomorrow morning and then I am giving you a weeks leave". Smithy smiled "Of corse Sir... but I really dont want time off". Jack smiled "Well it is your choice but the offer is there". Smithy shook his head "I want to get straight back into it". Jack nodded "Well I suggest you get on with your report then.." he paused as Smithy stood from the chair "And you can leave out any intimate details of DS Moss, and your relationship". Smithy gulped, this was the bit he was dreading "Sir.. I can explain..." Jack interupted "It is your buisness Inspector... but you keep your relationship strictly professional at work". Smithy nodded "Yes Sir". The phone on Jacks desk began to ring and he stood from his seat holding his hand out to shake Smithys "Well done Smithy". Smithy made his way to the door as Jack sunk back down into his chair picking up the phone "Superintendent Meadows...".

Jack walked into CID and glanced around, "Terry, Max... come here" he and the two men made there way over to where Mickey and Stevie stood. "There has been a stabbing at Longmarsh..." Stevie was sick of the prison, she would be happy if she never had to step foot in there again. "Max I want you running this with Terry but chances are you too would know the lad, Tom Simpson"  
>Stevie raised her hand to her mouth. Mickey smiled "Yes Gov, he is a nice kid, only eighteen". Stevie shook her head "Smithy believed he was innocent..." she paused glancing round the men "He became quite close to him". Jack nodded turning to Max "Ok well talk to Smithy.. he might be able to help you". Stevie smiled "Tom... is he ok?". Jack shook his head "By the time they found him he was already dead, they think he had been there over an hour". Stevie could feel her eyes filling up "Sir can I tell Smithy.." she asked. Max inturupted "It is our case" Stevie glared at Max before returning her eyes to Jack. "Sir... I think after everything Inspector Smith has been through this needs to be done sensitivley... I am the best person to do that".<br>Jack nodded "I agree... but you do it now Stevie".

Stevie took the two cups of coffee from the machine before making her way to his office, she knocked lightly on the half open door before pushing it fully open with her foot. "You alright Moss?" he grinned as she moved towards him placing the coffee down. He smiled as she opened her mouth but no words formed. "Whats wrong Stevie... have you changed your mind about us?" she shook her head "No Smithy... you are all I want". She took hold of his hand, he smiled "Come on Stevie... you are worrying me now what is going on?". Stevie nodded "There has been a stabing at Longmarsh". Smithy gestured to himself "Well its not me.. you dont need to worry". Stevie smiled slightly "It was Tom". Smithy stood from his seat and banged his fist against the wall behind him "Fuck... is he ok?" he turned to face her "Stevie... is he ok?". She shook her head "Im so sorry Smithy... there was nothing they could do". Smithys face angered "Who was it?". Stevie shook her head "I dont know... Max and Terry are in charge of the investigation". Smithy glared at her "He was eighteen Stevie he shouldnt even of been in there". Stevie placed her hand to his shoulder "I know... he was a nice kid". Smithy pulled away from her "This is your fault.. I asked you to look into his case". Stevie shook her head "Its not my fault Smithy... I did look but I didnt have much spare time, I was gunna do it when the Stanford investigation was finished". Smithy glared at her "Well.. there is no fucking point now is there?". She smiled weakly moving towards him "I know you are upset Smithy... but I want to help you". Smithy stared at her "Maybe if you had put as much effort into Toms case as you did trying to get me into bed he would still be alive". She shook her head "That is not fair Smithy... I know your upset but this is not..." he inturupted "Its all about you eh? its all always about you, you dont give a fuck about anything except what Stevie Moss wants". She stared at him, she couldnt quite believe how nasty he was being, they had had disagrements in the past and even heated arguments but he had never been nasty to her, this was a side to him she never knew existed. "Thats not fair Smithy". He glared at her "You know what.. we are done" he pushed her towards the door. "Smithy... you dont mean that". He smirked "I do yeah... me and you... we are over now get out my office". He pushed her through the door slamming it behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again.. please review :-) xxxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you again for your reviews they are great as always. Please review this chapter thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

The case didnt really move foward and Terry and Max were stumped. They were just returning Rob to his cell in custody after a very unsucessful 'No comment' interview about not only his drugs but if anyone had a grudge against Tom, when Smithy stomped down the corridor, he grabbed Rob forcing him against the wall "I know you were behind it... he was just a kid". Rob laughed "I dont know what you are talking about Inspector Smith". Smithy raised his fist before feeling Terry pull him away "He is not worth it". Rob smirked "I hear he spent hours bleeding on that floor.. must of been lonely, shame you wernt there as well eh, I'd rather be being interviewed about a dead copper". Smithy lunged for him but Terry grabbed him, pulling him back. Max pushed Rob back towards the cells "Come on... move". Smithy walked back down towards his office "Smithy..." Terry came up behind him "Are you ok Gov?". Smithy shook his head "not really... no". Terry nodded "Why dont you talk to Meadows.. take a bit of time off". Smithy smiled slightly "No.. I just need a drink" he glanced at his watch, four thirty, "Im gunna knock of early, go down the pub". Terry nodded "I will be down later.. I'll buy you a drink".

Stevie spent the day running Smithys words round her head, if she had done more maybe Tom would still of been alive, she did feel guilty but she didnt see herself as responsible and she was sure if she gave Smithy some time he would realise it too. "You coming to the pub Serge?" Terry smiled as him and Mickey pulled there coats on. "No I think I'll give it a miss tonight, thanks". The two men both smiled before making there way through the door. Stevie stood from her seat glancing round the empty room she made her way over to the coat rack and pulled her coat off. It was christmas in a few days and she had been so excited at having someone to share it with and now she didnt know if Smithy would even be talking to her by the time Christmas day arrived.

Stevie arrived home and sunk down onto the sofa, she wanted to be with Smithy, to comfort him and tell him she was there for him no matter what. She pulled her phone out and began typing a text, she had to explain her feelings. Smithy was sitting in the pub when the message flashed up on his phone.

From Moss Mob Recieved:19.32 22/12/2011 I love you Smithy. please let me help you xxxx

He pushed his phone back in his pocket and began drinking his third beer, he rose from his seat making his way to the bar, he smiled at the bar man "Can I have a large whiskey please". The man placed the drink onto the bar taking Smithys money, before giving his change back to him. Smithy lifted the drink and downed the contents before replacing the glass back to the bar.  
>Returning to his seat he slumped down before drinking some more of his beer.<p>

Smithy had been in the pub a while when Mickey and Terry arrived. He was sitting alone, with two empty beer glasses and one he was half way through. The two men made there way over. "You alright Smithy?" Mickey asked leaning onto the table. Smithy glared up at him before taking another sip of his drink. "Listen... I know you have taken Toms death hard mate.. but drink isnt the answer". Smithy glanced up again "No? well its making me feel better". Terry smiled "Why dont we take you home or to Stevies". Smithy shook his head "Just leave me alone". Mickey smiled "We want to help". Smithy glared up at the two "Oh you want to help me..." he paused looking back down to his beer "Then leave me the fuck alone". As the night dragged on Smithy began to make a fool of himself, Terry and Mickey watched as he argued with the barman who was refusing him service before slumping down onto a bar stool. He began chatting to two women. Seeing this Mickey stood from his seat and marched over to him, Terry close behind. "What are you doing Smithy?" he began. "Just fuck off Webb this has nothing to do with you" he span back round to the ladies. "He has a girlfriend... you told them that?" Mickey stated. Smithy glared at him as the two women stood up and left. "What the fuck is your problem?" Smithy shouted sliding from the bar stool. Mickey glared at him "Stevie is... and the fact you and her are ment to be in love". Smithy shook his head "Well not anymore". Terry pulled on Mickeys arm "Leave him he is drunk". Smithy moved close to the two men "I am here, dont talk about me like I am not" he shouted as the two men backed away. The bar men lent accross the bar "I want you out... or I am calling the police". Smithy glared at him "I juat want a fucking drink" he turned to Terry "You were gunna buy me one, wernt you?" Terry shook his head "I dont think that is a good idea, I think you have had enough". Smithy glared at him before turning to the bar man "Well I dont, I will have a large whiskey and he is paying" he pointed to Terry who was still stood just behind him with Mickey. The bar man shook his head "No chance" he sighed, reaching for the phone . Terry stepped foward "No.. he will go... Smithy if you want to spend the night in a cell I'll take you in myself without nicking you, otherwise go home and get some sleep". Smithy glared at the two men before making his way to the door. Terry turned to Mickey "Shall I ring Stevie?" Mickey shook his head "No, she will just worry... he just needs to sober up then he'll be fine".

Stevie glanced at her watch as the door bell rang, ten thirty, a bit late for visitors. She rose to her feet and made her way to the door, sliding her chain on she pulled the door open peering through the tiny gap, seeing the man the other side she pushed the door too before sliding the chain off and opening the door for him to walk through. She smiled "Are you ok?" he nodded "Yeah I am fine... can we.." he gestured futher into her flat. She nodded leading the way through to the kitchen. "Do you want a coffee?" she smiled. Smithy nodded moving close to her he pushed his lips down onto hers. She returned his kiss, pleased to be back in his arms. He pulled on her hand leading the way to her bedroom, once inside he began stripping her clothes off before the two slid down onto the bed. A while later Smithy grabbed his clothes from the floor begining to get dressed. Stevie sat up in the bed, pulling the covers tight to her, concealling her body. "Where are you going Smithy... come back to bed?". Smithy shook his head "No". Stevie smiled "Where are you going?" he glared at her "Home.. I have had what I came for". Stevie shook her head "I dont understand.. I thought we..." He interupted "Im only hear cause Mickey fucked up my chance with a bird down the pub..." tears began to roll down her cheeks. "And you didnt exactly make it difficult". Stevie shook her head "Why are you treating me like this?". He grunted as she lent foward placing her hand to his shoulder as he tied his trainers. "I love you Smithy... please". He smiled "You were easy... thats the only reason I am here". Stevie shook her head "I know you dont mean that". He smirked rising to his feet "I do... sex thats all I wanted from you Stevie and you offered it on a plate... I was at least expecting to have to try a little bit". Stevie shook her head "Smithy please dont do this... I thought we had something special" Smithy glared back at her "Yeah we did but then I realised what a selfish little cow you are" Stevie shook her head "No... I care about you". He smirked "Just not a kid who needed your help". Stevie watched as he made his way to the bedroom door and walked through it not even glancing back at her for a second. She couldnt understand why Smithy actually blamed her for Toms death, she knew what had happened was tragic but there was nothing she could of done to prevent it.

She heard the front door bang behind him as the floods of tears streamed down her face. She couldnt believe how nasty Smithy had been to her. He loved her, she was sure of it, so how could he treat her so badly. She spent the night trying unsuccsesfully to sleep. At five she rose from the bed pulling herself into the bathroom, she glanced at her blootchy eyes before draging herself into the shower, to prepare for the working day ahead, she had to face Smithy which that alone she was dreading and that was without the fact he may of told everyone in the station his true opinion of her, that she was easy and he had got what he wanted and humiliated her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review :-) xxxx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for your reviews so far they are all great as usual. please read and review thank you Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fithteen<span>

Smithy sat in his office with his head down on his desk, he felt like there were elephants thumping around in there and last night really was a mystery to him. Terry knocked on his office door and smiled "Can I come in?". Smithy nodded slightly causing him to raise his hand to his head. "Suffering are we Gov?" Terry smiled sitting down oppisite him. Smithy smiled "I dont have a clue how much I drank last night". Terry nodded "Yeah you were drunk when we got to the pub". Smithy shook his head "I didnt know you were there". Terry lent accross the desk "Do you care about DS Moss at all?". Smithy glanced up at the man sitting oppisite him, not really sure of the connection between Stevie and his hangover. He sighed "Of corse I do... I know I need to appoloygise to her". Terry smiled "Yeah you do... but I would talk to Mickey before he tells her about the women last night". Smithy shook his head "Please dont tell me I pulled a bird last night". Terry smiled "No... but it wernt through a lack of trying". Smithy rose from his seat and as much as his head protested he had to talk to Mickey. "I would never forgive myself I hurt Stevie... I know what I said to her yesterday lunch time was out of order but I will make it up to her". Terry smiled "Smithy... I know these last couple of weeks have been really hard on you... and I havent warned you so you can use it against her.. I have told you cause I know you care about her." Smithy smiled walking towards the door "Thanks Terry, I'll make it up to her".

After hearing Stevie had phoned in sick at work Mickey had took it upon himself to go and visit her. He knocked lightly on the door and smiled as she opened it and sighed "What are you doing here?". Mickey smiled "I brought you a tin of soup.. make you feel better" he smiled passing the small tin to her. Stevie moved aside letting him come through. "You ok then?" he asked sitting down onto the chair in the kitchen. Stevie flicked the kettle on, glancing to her colleague. "Im fine... just felt a bit rough this morning". Mickey nodded "Got anything to do with a certain Inspector". Stevie placed a coffee down infront of Mickey before sliding down oppisite him. "Have you come to tell me about the woman at the pub?" she sighed. Mickey glanced at her, confusion covering his face "How do you know?". Stevie glanced to the floor "Smithy came round last night, he took great pleaseure in telling me". Mickey took a sip of his drink "Nothing really happened Stevie.. he was just chatting to them". He was defending him, he didnt know why but it felt like the right thing to do. "I know... thats why he came to me..". Mickey watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes "Did he hurt you Stevie?". She shook her head "No.." she smiled weakly "Nothing like that we did sleep together" Stevie smiled "He made it quite clear that sex is all Im good for", Mickey smiled "He was drunk Stevie" shaking his head "And I am sure he didnt mean it like that". Stevie laughed lightly "Oh yeah... and how many different ways can he mean I'm easy" she sighed. Mickey glanced up to the small blonde as she took a sip from her coffee. "He actually said that?". Stevie nodded "Yeah... that is what he thinks of me I never want to see him again, I really thought he loved me Mickey... he doesnt care about me he thinks Im a slapper". Mickey shook his head "No he dont.. I dont believe that, he was drunk Stevie... he wouldnt of ment it". He took a final sip from his drink "I have to get back to work... ring me if you want later and we can talk".

Returning to work Mickey made his way to the male locker room seeing Smithy already stood in there he turned to walk straight back out again. "Mickey please..." Smithy smiled grabbing his colleagues arm. Mickey turned to him "I dont want to hear it Smithy". Smithy walked back in from the door way sitting down onto the long bench in the centre of the room "Please... five minutes". Mickey nodded "Fine... go on then start talking". Smithy ran his hand through his hair "Tom... it has hit me hard." he paused "Everyone I care about has died... Kerry, Louise even Carly Sammuals, everyone dies" he paused to recompose himself slightly "Tom has just hit on some raw nerves". Mickey nodded "I know you have lost a lot of people... but you have taken it out on Stevie and its not her fault". Smithy nodded "I know.. I feel so guilty, Im just so scared something is going to happen to her". Mickey smiled "What so you are gunna treat her like shit and push her away". Smithy smiled to him. "Im gunna appolygise for the way I spoke to her, I will make it up to her". He smiled raising his eyes to Mickeys "Please dont tell her about the bird last night" he begged. Mickey shook his head "Shit... do you not remember last night?". Smithy laughed awkwardly "Not really". Mickey stood from the seat "You went to see Stevie when you left the pub... she already knows about the bird, you told her". Smithy placed his head into his hands "Shit... have you seen her? what has she said Mickey?" his sentence blurred into a scrammbled mess. "Smithy... I think you should speak to Stevie". Smithy stood up "Why what else happened?" he asked. Mickey shook his head "Smithy... you slept with her". Smithy let out a sigh of relief "Well.. it could of been worse, we have slept together before". Mickey shook his head "You left straight after.. told her she was only good for one thing, that she is easy". Smithy banged his fist against a locker "Fuck.." he span back round to face Mickey "I bet she hates me now... what did she say?". Mickey glanced to the floor "She wants nothing more to do with you". Smithy tilted his head back running his hand through his dark hair "Shit Mickey... what the hell was I thinking she will never forgive me now... I do love her". Mickey smiled "Try talking to her... she does loves you".

Smithy finished work and pulled on his civillian clothes leaving the station he pulled his hood up over his head, climbing into his car he began the short journey to Stevies. Arriving outside he glanced up at her flat before pulling himself from the car, he needed to face her. Knocking at the door he was surprised how quick she opened it, he smiled weakly. "Truce..." he smiled. Stevie pushed the door shut but Smithy jammed his foot so it flung back open on her. "What do you want?" she asked. "I just want to talk Stevie... clear the air". She glanced to the handsome man infront of her, however nasty he was to her it didnt stop her feelings, it didnt stop her heart telling her she loved him. Opening the door for him to walk through she nodded "This better be good". He led the way into the living room and watched as he sunk slowly down onto a chair. "I... Im gunna start by saying Im sorry..." he moved over leaning down infront of her "I do truely mean that I am sorry for all the hurtfull things I have said and done". He placed his hand to her lap "I am so in love with you Stevie... Im just petrified Im gunna lose you". Stevie smiled weakly at him "You have lost me Smithy... I'll help you the best I can to get over Toms death and I will always be here for you as a friend... but we can never be together". Smithy shook his head taking hold of her hand "Stevie... I didnt mean for last night to happen... cant we just forget". Stevie shook her head "No.. I cant forget it nothing can change how much you hurt me last night... you made me feel like a dirty slut". Smithy shook his head "Your not... you know thats not what I think of you..." she inturupted "I dont though... I do believe you love me Smithy.. but that doesnt mean you dont think I am a tramp". He shook his head "I dont". Stevie rose from the seat "I'll stand by you Smithy and help you the best I can... but we will never be more than friends... I cant". Smithy pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight "I will always love you" she smiled glancing up at him "I love you too... but we cant.." he nodded pulling her head back into his chest, fighting back the tears.

Christmas slowly came and went, Smithy and Stevie both spent it alone wishing they were together. As he approached her desk Stevie didnt know whether to be happy or nervous, the two feelings were mixed whenever she saw him. He smiled as he perched onto the edge of her desk. "Im after a favour..." he began. Stevie smiled at him. "Tom... his body has been realesed his funeral is on Friday, I just wondered if you..." he paused as she placed her hand to his hands resting in his lap. "Of corse I will Smithy... just let me know the time". Smithy smiled sqeezing her hand "Thank you Moss". He rose from her desk making his way from CID. He loved her so much and he needed to work things out with her. She was all that was important and he was determined to prove that to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading :-) xxx please review xx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far hollielove7170, steviesmithy4ever and becky7654, it means so much that you are enjoying this and my other stories. Hope you like this chapter. :-)xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

Arriving at the pub after the funeral Smithy sunk down into a chair and smiled as Stevie made her way to the bar. "Here you go Gov" she placed the beer down on the table infront of him. He nodded "Thank you... I dont think I would of got through today with out you Stevie". She smiled weakly sitting down oppisite him "What are friends for". He shook his head "You are not a friend Stevie... you will always be more than a friend" he glanced to the table "I love you... you know I do". Stevie shook her head "Please dont Smithy... I cant handle this anymore, you broke my heart Im not going to give you a chance to do it again". He shifted his seat round so he was sitting inches from her "Please forgive me...". Stevie smiled raising her hand to his face "I have forgiven you Smithy but I dont love you anymore". He shook his head "I know you dont mean that... you cant just fall out of love with someone". Stevie shook her head "I dont want to be with you Smithy". He simply nodded as he stood from the seat "Im gunna go.. I'll see you tomorrow Moss".

Stevie arrived at work early the following morning and sunk down at her desk. "My god... you are actually at work on time now that has got to be a first" Mickey chuckled as he walked towards her. "Ha ha ha Mickey" she replied sarcastically. Mickey pushed himself up onto her desk "Come on then... what you doing here?". Stevie stared at him "Well... I do work here". Mickey smiled "You got any plans tonight?" he smiled. She shook her head. He took her hand "Stevie its new years eve... you cant sit at home moping about Smithy". She shook her head "I dont have anywhere to go". Mickey nodded "Well you do now me, Terry, and Jo are going down the pub you can come". Stevie nodded "Ok... I will come". Mickey smiled wrapping his arm round her shoulder "Good we cant have you being alone when it his twelve can we". Stevie grinned "Well leave me alone now DC Webb before I change my mind". He grinned as he walked back to his own desk.

Smithy woke late and glaring at his clock he sprung from the bed moving towards the bathroom. He eventually arrived at work forty minutes later. Rushing in the front door, he ran straight into Stevie knocking the papers from her hands flying to the floor. She glared at him as the pair both knelt to the floor and began picking them up. "Im so sorry Moss.. I was running late". She smiled at him softly "Dont worry... go if you are late". He shook his head pulling the papers into a very un-neat pile. "Why are you late?" she asked, trying not to sound to much as if she cared. "One of them days... you know.. I woke up late and then the traffic was terrible". He grinned at her as they both raised to there feet "You must know the best excuses by now... your always late, what should I use?". She slapped his arm as he passed her the papers. "You were helping a damsel in distress" she gestured to the papers and he laughed slightly. "I wouldnt mention the fact it was your fault I was in distress". He nodded holding the door open for her to walk through "Yeah cheers Moss". Stevie couldnt help but watch as he rushed down the corridor, she loved him so much but she couldnt forgive him for the way he treated her.

Due to staff shortage Smithy found himself out on patrol the next day with Nate. As they walked along Canley high street Nate smiled to him "I heard about you and DS Moss". Smithy glanced at him "Great thats gunna help get her to forgive me... the bloody station gossiping about us". Nate smiled "You know what that place is like Gov.. no point in trying to keep a secret". Smithy nodded and stopped "I dont know what else I can do to get her to forgive me" he sighed glancing at Nate. "Tell her how you feel". Smithy shook his head "I have never been one to express me feelings... but I honestly dont know how many more times I can tell her I love her". Nate smiled "Prove it... get her something". Smithy glared at him "I dont think a bunch of flowers and a box of maltesers is gunna quite cut it mate". Nate shook his head "Get her something that proves you love her" he gestured to the shop behind Smithy. He took a look at the shop and turned back to Nate "No way... we hadnt been together that long". Nate smiled "She obviously dont mean as much as you say she does". Smithy glared at him before pushing the shop door open. He reappered about ten minutes later "Im coming back at the end of shift... he is gunna stay open for me". Nate smiled "So your gunna go through with it". Smithy nodded "I will do anything to get Stevie back... what ever it takes".

The shift dragged slowly past and Smithy sat in his office more and more nervous of what Nate had talked him into doing. As Mickey walked past his office door he called him in. "You ok Gov". Smithy nodded "You and Stevie are close... has she said anything to you... about us". Mickey shook his head "Smithy I dont want to get involved". Smithy smiled "Please mate.. I need to know if she is ever going to forgive me". Mickey pushed the door shut "She is in love with you... but you humiliated her" he paused moving towards Smithy "I honestly couldnt tell you if she will forgive you... but if you want her too, you need to do something huge to prove to her you love her". Smithy smiled "Yeah I have a plan" he stood from the seat making his way to the door. "Stevie is coming down the pub after shift... why dont you come and see the new year in with us". Smithy smiled "Excellent... make sure she doesnt leave before I get there". Smithy walked to the male locker rooms and pulled on his jeans and shirt, he was going to prove he loved her and he was going to do it tonight infront of everyone. Passing Callum in the door way out of the locker room Callum glanced at his watch. "Yes Sergeant Stone Im clocking off early" he sighed "But I have something I have to do". He moved past him "Good luck tonight... you will be busy... any problems ring me". Callum smiled as the Inspector walked off New years Eve always was a busy one.

Arriving at the pub Stevie sunk down next to Mickey. Jo, Nate and Mel sitting the oppisite side of the table. Terry was at the bar getting a round in. He had just placed the tray of drinks to the table when Smithy came in, he glanced round his many colleagues before gesturing to Nate to follow him. "What do you think?" he asked. Nate nodded "Yeah its ok". Smithy nodded turning back to face the table, his eyes resting on Stevie "Do you think it will make her forgive me?". Nate smiled "Well if that dont work Gov.. you're screwed". Smithy smiled "Thanks..." he began glancing to the table "If she still wont forgive me Im gunna look like such an idiot". Nate nodded "Yeah you will standing there with that thing if she still says she dont want to be with you". Smithy glared at him "Yeah thinks Nate, great way to fill me with confidence". Nate smiled "Im just saying Gov... she has a chance to humiliate you... depends wether she loves you or hates you more". Smithy smiled walking back towards the table "I guess now is a good a time as any to make a fool of myself" he sighed glancing back to Nate. "Well its a new year tomorrow Gov.. if she rejects you at least you can say it was last year".

"Steve..." he pulled on her hand so she was standing in front of him. He noticed Rodger and Leon coming up behind him, just what he need even more of an audience. "I want you to know..." everyones attention fell to Smithy "I love you Stevie Moss... you are beautiful, intelligent and quite possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want you to know how much you mean to me". Stevie grabbed his hand to pull him away "Your embarrising me" she smiled slightly. He pulled her back "No.. I need everyone to know how I feel about you... and so today I did something a bit... well your say stupid but I didnt know how else I could prove it". She glanced around the many people at the table before her eyes fell back to the Inspectors face he looked petrified, she noticed him glance at Nate before turning back to her "So here it is... this is what I got for you..."

* * *

><p><strong>I think there will only be 1 or 2 more chapters to this story, depending on whether I end it happily or not. Please review this chapter. thanks Jodie :-) xxxx<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for all the review so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am thinking I might either end this story here or I might possibly add one more chapter. Please review anyway. Thanks again Jodie :-)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>

As he began to unbotton his shirt Stevie grabbed his hand "What the hell are you doing?" she sighed glancing between their colleagues. He unbuttoned one more button to reveal the words that stained his body bellow. "You have got a tattoo... what is this a mid life crisis?" she smiled. Smithy looked slightly embarressed moving his fingers to the words under chinese symbol "It has your name Stevie... and the symbol it means love" he paused watching as she placed her hand to the tattoo. "It is to prove that I love you". She laughed "You are a nutter Smithy... you have let someone draw on your body". He smiled weakly as he began to button his top back up, feeling slightly rejected. "Here was me thinking you were about to do a strip for the New Year" Smithy glared at Jo as he buttoned his final button. Stevies mischevious side kicked in "I dont think thats a bad idea..." Smithy turned to her "Are you serious?". She nodded "You wanna prove you love me... make a fool of yourself like you did me". Smithy sighed "You want me to strip then your take me back?" he asked looking more nervous than ever. Stevie smiled "I might do... is it a risk you're willing to take". Smithy glanced round the busy pub "Fine... I will do anything" he began unbuttoning his shirt once again, he pulled it off his arms and passed it to her. He glanced round his colleagues once again before returning his eyes to Stevie "There is no one else in the world I would do this for Moss... if that dont prove I love you I dont know what will". Stevie grinned at him "Stop stalling Smithy". He rolled his eyes before forcing himself to unbutton his trousers. She grabbed his hand stopping him, she glanced round there laughing colleagues before returning her eyes to him "Come on... lets talk" she smiled. He began following her from the pub.

Once outside she sat down on a the table of a bench placing her feet on the seat, he stood infront of her and smiled. "Can I have my top back its bloody freezing out here". She grinned glancing down at the shirt in her hands. He walked close to take it from her. She placed her hand to his new tattoo on his chest "I cant believe you have done that to yourself" she smiled. "You dont even like tattoos" she grinned as she began rubing her thumb over it. He nodded "Its growing on me.. and besides its not for me.. its for you, to prove how much you mean to me". She nodded "Do I really mean that much to you?". He placed his hands to her hips and sighed "You mean the world to me... I love you more than I ever thought possible... I dont know how else I can prove it". She smiled gesturing to there many colleagues watching them through the window "We have an audience". Smithy glanced at them before back to her. "Good..." he paused placing his hand to her face. "I love you and there is only one more thing I can think of to make you believe that". Stevie shook her head as he dropped to his knee "Smithy dont". He smiled "Marry me... Stevie Moss will you marry me?" he grinned. Stevie shook her head "No Smithy... I love you and I want to spend my life with you but we are not ready to get engaged yet". Smithy nodded as he rose back to his feet and glanced at the pub "Now I really am gunna look like a prat". She laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her "Yeah... but your my prat". She pushed her lips hard onto his, gripping her hand tight round his neck keeping him close to her. As she broke away she passed him his shirt "I love you Dale Smith" she grinned. He nodded "Thank god... cause Id of been stuck with your name wrote on me if you didnt". The two laughed as he moved back into her lips.

"Ten.. nine.. eight.. seven.. six.. five.. four.. three.. two.. one... Happy New Year" the many voices echoed round the pub.  
>Smithy and Stevie sat in a quite corner there lips pushed against each other his tounge slowly slipping inside her mouth. She pulled away from him. "Happy New Year" she grinned. He pulled her close "I promise you... I will never let you down... Happy New Year gorgeous" he replied. She smiled glancing over to where there many colleagues stood before back to the man sitting next to her. "Have you told them all I turned your marrige proposal down yet". Smithy smirked "Yeah.. I dont think Im ever gunna live tonight down not only did I get a tattoo, nearly strip, I then got turned down... talk about embarrising". Stevie smiled "Ok... seen as you have told them..." she lent into his ear placing her hands at the back of his neck. "Of corse I'll marry you, you idiot". He grinned pulling away from her "Are you serious?" he laughed watching as she nodded her head. He stood up pulling her into his arms he kissed her lips before pulling her into a tight hug.<p>

Arriving at Smithys she pushed him against the wall and dropped her handbag to the floor. She ran her hand down his shirt carefully pulling at his buttons to reveal the tattoo below. She ran her fingers over it. "I cant believe you did that" she grinned. Smithy nodded "Worked though didnt it". Stevie laughed before continuing to unbutton his shirt before moving down to his trousers, she pulled at the button and gestured to the stairs "You have got a lot of work to do up there before I forgive you completly". Smithy laughed pulling on her hand and leading her up the stairs "Well its a brand new year.. I have plently of time to make it up to you, so lets start as we mean to go on" he grinned before pushing her into the bedroom.

"You awake Moss?" he grinned as he placed the steaming coffee mug down onto the bedside table next to her. Stevie nodded slightly keeping her eyes clamped tightly together. His lips brushed against hers and as he pulled away her eyes flicked open "Come on or we will be late for work". Stevie groaned "Another day". Smithy smiled "Another year... now shift yourself Moss".  
>She sat up in the bed "Alright... alright Im moving". Arriving at work the couple walked into the station hand in hand. Jack called them into the front interview room the second they were through the door "I have just heard back from the court... Rob Stanford has been sentenced to twenty five years for the arranged murders of Ricky Monters and Tom Simpson and John Renolds was given six years for supplying a class A drug" he held his hand out to Smithy "Well done.. it was a good result and it was all down to you". Smithy smiled "Thank you Sir". Jack opened the door and walked out. Smithy turned to Stevie "You kept me together through all of this Stevie... if it wasnt for you I honestly dont know if I would be stood here..." he placed a kiss to her lips and grinned as he pulled away "Thank you... you really are everything to me and I do love you with all my heart".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you once again to hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever for all your review of this and my other stories they really do mean a lot :-) xxx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all the reviews of this story from start to finish. So a big thanks to hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever. I dont think this really should qualify as a chapter cause it is really short but I wanted to end on the three main characters and this just seemed to fit. Please review :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

"Congratulations" Mickey smiled resting down next to the couple in the canteen. "I didnt really get a chance to say it last night". Stevie grinned at him "I still cant believe what happened last night" she grinned to smithy "I cant believe you got a tattoo". Mickey laughed "Well... your back together thats the main thing.. so when is the wedding?". Stevie smiled to Smithy "We are going to wait until next year". Mickey nodded "I am really pleased for you both... we should go for a drink tonight.. celebrate". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. a year to look foward too". The three smiled as Mickey stood up. Smithy smiled to Stevie as he stood up "I will be back in a minute" he followed Mickey towards the canteen door. "Mickey... wait up.." he smiled turning back to face Stevie for a second. "I know we havent seen eye to eye about mine and Stevies relationship... and I know you are close to her" he paused watching Mickey glance at Stevie. "I want to thank you for everything you did for me while I was locked up, I know you covered for us and it means a lot.. I want you too be my best man". Mickey grinned "Are you serious?". Smithy smiled "Yeah.. I will understand if you want to say no... but I would love you too". Mickey nodded "Of corse I will.. thanks Smithy". He walked back to Stevie and sat down pushing his lips to hers "I love you Stevie Moss" she smiled "I love you too Dale Smith".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading this story I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review. Jodie :-) xxx and please continue to read my other two storys as I will keep updating them both regualy. Thanks xxxx<strong>


End file.
